Magix High: A Tecna x Timmy High School AU
by WolfQueen999
Summary: Tecna, a 16 year old girl from the city of Zenith, transfers to the prestigious Magix High School in search of a fresh start, leaving her emotions behind in favour of a new logical approach. Before she knows it, she is faced with the most illogical emotion of all: Love. (Quick note: I accidentally mixed up the order of chapters 8 and 9 so now 9 appears before 8)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction so don't judge if its terrible XD this is a high school AU with all of the Winx and Specialists in one non-magical high school. Please review and comment if you enjoy it :)

Prologue:

Tecna jolted awake from the rickety movements of the train. She checked the time on her minicomputer. 6:27 am. In exactly 2 hours and 3 minutes she would be commencing her first day at the renowned Magix High School. It was 16 hours away from her beloved hometown of Zenith, but she decided that if she wanted to succeed, she would first and foremost need a better education, unlike what was available in the mediocre Zenith Comprehensive School. Even though she tried to bury her illogical emotions, she knew that the standard of education wasn't the only reason she left.

_"What the hell is wrong with her?"__ "I know right? She's such a weirdo and a know-it-all"__" No wonder she doesn't have any friends!"_The farmiliar yet unwelcome sensation of panic engulfed her and suddenly it became hard to breathe. No. She was not going to let her emotions get the better of her.

_"She left class again, she's surely doesnt just need to go to the bathroom."__ "She was crying again, how pathetic."__ She was leaving the school. Just when she thought she was safe, a manicured fist smashed into her nose. Her vision went blurry and the metallic taste of blood seeped into her mouth.__ "She not even trying to fight back, shes so helpless!"__ " Look, she's hyperventilating! Aaaw poor baby, is Mitzi being a big meanie?"_

Tecna was now keeled over on the floor, every breath became shallow and laboured. It was then that she decided that emotions were illogical pests that trick the mind and mess up your life. She would no longer give in. No more crying. No more weird panicky moments. No more being illogical. The train pulled into the station. She grabbed her luggage and exited the train, entering Magix as a whole new Tecna.


	2. Chapter One: A Fresh Start

After checking out her apartment and unpacking her bags, Tecna began the five minute walk from her apartment to the school. As she approached the school, the noise of rowdy teenagers got louder and louder. She took a deep breath. _**You can do this Tecna**. _

Immediately she noticed the cliques. The jocks throwing a football and tackling each other roughly, bumping into a couple people in the process. The mean girls gossiping with malevolent expressions on their faces. The stoners behind some bushes sharing out a questionable substance. The nerds in the corner huddled around a computer. If she was lucky she might have a chance with the nerds, but in her old school even the nerdiest of nerds didn't accept her.

She went straight to her locker to unpack her book bag and get her books for her first class. She then downloaded her timetable onto her minicomputer and headed to her homeroom. She sat down at a desk in the middle of the classroom and worked on reprogramming her minicomputer.

A couple minutes passed and a cheerful looking Asian girl sat down next to her. She had short black hair in pigtails and brown eyes. A pair of red beats headphones sat around her neck. She was wearing a red short-sleeved crop top, baggy jeans and chunky sneakers. "Hi there!" she said "My name's Musa, are you new here?". Tecna looked up from her minicomputer. Musa looked harmless enough but over the years Tecna had learned that even the most harmless-looking of people can have ulterior motives. "Yeah, my name's Tecna" she hoped the other girl couldn't detect the waver in her voice. "Who do we have for homeroom?" Musa asked. Tecna checked her minicomputer "ummm...we have Ms. Griselda" "Aw, seriously, Ms. Griselda?" Musa complained. She chuckled "Stella and Brandon over there don't stand a chance." She gestured to a blonde girl and a brown haired guy at the very back of the classroom giggling and poking each other's noses. Tecna hadnt even had her first kiss yet, let alone been in a relationship.

_"Hey Tecna"_

_"Jake? What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I came to ask you something, will you go out with me?"_

_Hundreds of thoughts swarmed Tecna's brain. He's the most popular guy in school, this can't be real. He teased her in the past but maybe he's changed.__ Maybe if she went out with a popular guy people would like her._

_"Y-yes',"_

_He burst out laughing._

_"Are you stupid, do you really think a guy like me would ever like a girl like you?! Hey guys, she said yes, she actually thinks she has a chance with me!"_

**_No. Love is illogical, just like every other emotion_**.

A teacher, who Tecna presumed was Ms. Griselda entered the classroom. "Settle down, settle down!" she glared at Stella and Brandon, who were still flirting. "I will not have any messing around in my class, you are juniors, not kindergarteners, Seth!" She eyeballed a guy at the back of the classroom who was throwing paper planes at one of the girls. Tecna now understood why Musa was complaining.

\--

The morning classes flew by, and before long, it was lunch. After getting her food, Tecna began her search for a table to sit at. "Tecna!" She looked over to find Musa calling her from a table with 4 other girls.

She walked over to the table and sat in an empty seat next to Musa. "Guys this is Tecna, she's in my homeroom," Musa introduced her to the other girls. "Hi," a redhead in blue said to her "My name's Bloom, nice to meet you!" The blonde girl from earlier interjected "My name's Stella!" An athletic looking dark-skinned girl and a quiet Latina with green eyes introduced themselves as Aisha and Flora respectively. Tecna couldn't help but feel relieved that they accepted her willingly and despite the fact that they were clearly quite popular, they seemed nice, but Tecna still didn't want to let her guard down yet.

A group of boys approached their table. "They're the Specialists," Stella declared triumphantly "The hottest and most popular guys in school!" Tecna personally wasn't really attracted to any of them, she was never that into the sporty, muscular type. The boys introduced themselves as Sky, Brandon, Nabu and Riven. Soon the girls (who Tecna found out called themselves the Winx) all paired off with their Specialist boyfriends and the only people left were Tecna and a nerdy-looking guy who had hung back behind the Specialists that Tecna had only just noticed.

He had red hair and red glasses. He was wearing a green sweater with an orange stripe on each sleeve with a pair of jeans and sneakers. "Who's the geek?" Stella blurted out, causing a couple people to cringe at her bluntness. "Stella," Brandon tried to reprimand her but failed "We found the Trix ganging up on him and stopped them from going any further. We started talking to him and he's actually a pretty cool guy." "The Trix?" Tecna asked "like the cereal?" Everyone laughed. "They're the school bullies," Stella laughed "Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They appear to think that their stupid names make them scarier."

"Stella!" Flora exclaimed "What if they heard you?" "Relax Flora," Stella said in an exasperated tone "A little gossip never hurt anyone." "Who basically had a breakdown over some petty rumours last year?" Musa teased. "Shut up!" Stella said with an exasperated tone. "Why don't you introduce yourself bud?" Bradon nudged the nerdy guy towards everyone else. He tripped slightly and looked up to face my group. He was blushing and looked nervous. "H-hi my name's Timmy, nice to meet you all." Tecna was automatically drawm to him. She reminded him of herself. The old her.

_"H-hi guys, my name's Tecna, nice to meet you all" she saw two girls whispering to each other "What an absolute loser."_

She hoped the others wouldn't be too hard on him. He seemed like a nice guy. Timmy sat down in the empty seat across from Tecna. "H-hey," Tecna said to him "My name's Tecna." **_What are you doing Tecna_****_? _**Timmy smiled. "Hi Tecna, nice to meet you ". Tecna took out her minicomputer to check the time. "Wow!" Timmy gasped in awe "Is that a minicomputer?" "Yeah," Tecna replied "I've never seen one so advanced! Did you make that yourself?" He asked. "Yeah, I worked on it over the summer," She confirmed proudly. "I made one myself, but its nowhere near as good" Timmy took a navy-blue device out of his pocket. The device scanned his face then unlocked. "Is that facial recognition software?" Tecna asked excitedly. "Y-yeah", Timmy blushed "That's amazing," Tecna said, awestruck "I tried to program it onto mine but I couldn't get the code right." "I can show you if you want," Timmy offered. Tecna complied with enthusiasm and the two spent the rest of the lunch break showing each other different features on their devices and discussing the latest technology.

Bloom and Stella looked on from the other side of the table. "Those two really hit it off," Bloom smiled. "Sure did," Stella agreed "I have no idea what they're talking about though. Something about syntaxis and algora-somethings."


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation

Bloom and Stella walked to their next class, P.E with Coach Codatorta (nicknamed "Codatorta the Terrible" by his students). "So," Bloom said to the blonde haired girl "Now that Tecna and Timmy have joined us, will there be an... initiation?"

Whenever a new member joined the Winx or the Specialist it was customary for Stella to conduct an initiation ritual of sorts. When the ritual was complete, then, and only then, would the new member be one of them.

"Of course!" Stella agreed " We can fo it tonight, after school at my house, just in time for my big party!" Stella was throwing a huge party that very night in her house. She had a reputation for throwing the best parties after her end of year party last year went down in student history as the party of the century. She was excited to have fun with her friends and boyfriend, plus an epic party would make her the most popular girl in school in a heartbeat.

"Those two nerds won't know what hit them," Stella smirked, already thinking of ideas.

\--

Icy, Darcy and Stormy sat in the corner, eavesdropping on Bloom and Stella's , conversation. "It's not fair sister!" Stormy grumbled "They're not just trying to throw an epic party, they're also trying to make two complete nerds popular!" "Don't worry sister," Icy smiled, an evil plan already forming in her head "When we're done with them, that party will be a complete flop and those nerds will be hiding in a broom cupboard like they're supposed to be."

\--

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. "Tecna!" Tecna turned around to see Stella behind her "Why don't you come to my house after school? It's just a little...tradition of ours, an initiation." "Umm..ok?" Tecna agreed reluctantly. It did sound suspicious, but her logical side told her that these girls were her friends. "Let's go!" She started walking towards the door, expecting Tecna to follow "Brandon's waiting outside, he's driving."

They walked outside and caught up with the Winx and Specialists. Bradon unlocked a silver pickup truck. "I call shotgun!" Stella shouted triumphantly. "Seriously?!" Riven complained. Musa took his hand and smiled up at him "Come on, you can sit in the back seat with me." The rest of them jumped into the back of the pickup truck. Tecna found herself next to Timmy.

"Hi Timmy," She said. "Oh, hey Tecna," He replied. They exchanged some small talk even though they both hated small talk. Tecna started noticing small details about him, like how adjusted his glasses ecery few minutes and how the wind tousled his light red hair. She noticed herself doing this and tried to stop herself but she couldn't help it. She had to face it. She liked Timmy and she needed to stop herself before it became too obvious. He made her happier than she had been in a long time but she couldnt risk embarrassing herself. She decided to change the subject.

"So," She said "Did Stella tell you about this so-called initiation?" "Brandon told me after lunch, I'm still trying to figure out what it is" He mused. "Well it's taking place in Stella's house, so we could assume that Stella plays a large part in this." Tecna suggested "So we should be thinking of the kind of thing that Stella would willingly do and what she could have in her house," Timmy figured. "Stella appears to be very fashionable." Tecna said "And everyone in this group seems to be quite well-styled." Timmy added. "A makeover?" They both concluded at the same time.

Everyone went silent. "No way," Sky said. "How did you figure it out?" "They're smart, what did you expect?" Nabu replied. "Stella is not going to be happy about this," Aisha chuckled. "I'll text her, she can't hear us inside the truck." Bloom took out her phone. Tecna couldn't help but be proud. " We appear to have figured out their plan," Tecna laughed. "Yeah," Timmy agreed "Let's just hope Stella doesn't give us an earful."

They arrived at Stella's house, which Tecna realised was more than just a house. A large white mansion lay before them. It made Tecna's small apartment look like a meagre wooden hut. Stella got out of the car and saw Tecna and Timmy's flabbergasted expressions. "I know it's not much but it'll work." "Not much?" Tecna said to Timmy, shocked "If my calculations are correct that place cost at least 2 million. How rich _is_ she?" "If this is how the outside of the house imagine what the inside looks like," Timmy replied. Stella unlocked a door with a fingerprint scanner, which enthralled the two nerds even more. The doors opened and a butler in a tuxedo awaited them.

"Good afternoon Miss Stella, how may I assist you this fine day?" "Hmmm...go to the kitchen and get them to send some snacks up to the closet please." Stella requested. **_The closet? _**"Of course Miss Stella, I shall go to the kitchen immediately." The butler walked through a door to the left.

Stella led the group up a marble staircase and turned left, arriving at a door. "This is it," She smiled as she opened the door, revealing racks upon racks of clothes, accessories, makeup and more. "Let the makeover begin!" She declared as she grabbed Timmy and pushed him onto a circular pedestal in the center of the room. She whipped out a measuring tape and started to measure his entire body. Timmy looked incredibly uncomfortable "Hmmm.. he doesnt have much muscle, Brandon honey could you get him to join football?" "F-football," Timmy said nervously "Do I have to?". She continued measuring. Timmy sighed in relief "We're not done yet," There was a gleam in Stella's eye "This is just the beginning." "Oh no," Timmy knew this was going to be a long afternoon.

Next Stella whisked him over to a chair with a mirror in fromt of it. Before he knew it Stella was attacking his hair with a scissors. "Hey!" Timmy was getting increasingly nervous "W-what are you doing to my hair?! There's hair on my shirt!" "Relax I'm just tidying it up," Stella sighed "and believe me you won't be needing that shirt anymore." She grimaced.

She then brought him back to the pedestal. "Stay there, ok?" Stella then disappeared into the infinite abyss of her closet. "That's at least 250 square feet of clothing, let's hope she gets lost in there," Timmy whispered to Tecna. She giggled. **_What's wrong with you, you never_****_ giggle _**Unfortunately for Timmy, Stella returned in a matter of seconds with a blue jacket, a white shirt, red jeans and blue shoes.

She threw the clothes into Timmy's arms and shoved him into a changing room. A minute later he came back out wearing the clothes. Tecna had to stop herself from staring. He was already fairly good looking, but after Stella's makeover, he looked more handsome than ever and she felt herself liking him more and more.

"He almost looks like a completely different person!" Brandon said. "Thanks honey," Stella smiled "But the best is yet to come, your turn Tecna." **_Oh no. If she does anything too drastic I'll kill her. _**

Tecna stepped up on to the pedestal, where Stella proceeded to assault her with a measuring tape. Timmy tried not to look but he couldnt help but notice her tiny waist and long legs. Stella then got out the scissors once again and tidied up Tecna's magenta pixie cut. Just when Tecna thought she could relax, Stella brought over about 10 different makeup bags. Tecna could feel Stella applying various different brushes, powders and liquids to her face. Tecna rarely wore makeup. Stella instructed Tecna to stay put as she went to get clothes.

Stella returned with a lavender crop top, a matching miniskirt, leggings and pink boots. Tecna went to put on the clothes and returned after a couple minutes. Timmy was taken aback by her radiance and pinched himself to double-check that the wasn't dreaming. He came to the conclusion that the goddess standing in front of him was 100% real.

"So," Stella said, a hint of pride in her voice "Now that the makeover is over, how about we get ready for my party tonight?" Everyone cheered. **_Party? No one said anything about a party. _**Neither Tecna nor Timny had ever been to a proper high school party before. The girls immediately started taking items of clothing and doing each other's makeup. Tecna felt rather out of place.

"Here, try this on," Stella handed her a black clothes bag with a hanger poking out the top. "Thanks," Tecna took the bag and went to one of the changing rooms. She unzipped the bag. Inside was a short, tight one-shoulder black dress with a purple section around the waist. Tecna had never dressed like this before. She put on the dress and left the changing room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looking at her, astonished. **_Jeez, do I really look that bad? _**

"Whoah," Bloom gasped "I think you've worked your magic again Stella." Stella laughed "Well isn't it a good thing that none of us are gay, am I right?" Everyone looked at her strangely. At times Stella could be quite blunt. "What?" Stella asked "What did I do?". Everyone went back to what they were doing. Aisha came over to Tecna and handed her a pair of purple heels. "Here, you should try these on, they'll match your dress." "Thanks," Tecna put on the shoes and stood up. She stumbled initially but she got the hang of it and soon she was able to walk perfectly. Before she knew it, it was time for the party.


	4. Chapter 3: The Party

When the Winx walked downstairs the Specialists were waitung for them at the base of the stairs. Timmy craned his neck to see Tecna over the rest of the guys. When he saw her he swore he nearly fainted. She was wearing a tight fitting one-shoulder dress. Her makeup was matching her outfit and she was wearing heels so high that Timmy wondered how she managed to walk. She radiated confidence and style. Timmy now knew for sure that he was in love with her. She smiled at him "Hi Timmy". He blushed "H-hi Tecna!"

Stella opened the door into a large atrium full of people. First to enter were Bloom and Sky, then Stella and Brandon, who earned a large cheer from the group due to Stella once again organising a great party. Tecna found herself next to Timmy. They started walking through the door. As they walked into the room they heard gasps. Tecna heard someone spill their drink. All eyes were on the nerds.

"Do we really look that bad?" Timmy whispered to Tecna. "N-not that you look bad. You look quite good actually." He internally facepalmed. **_Smooth Timmy. Real smooth._** Tecna simply laughed.They heard someone in the back shout "You've done it again Stella!" and sudden everyone started clapping. "Come on everyone!" Musa shouted from a huge DJ platform "Let's party!"

Musa started playing a catchy hip-hop tune and soon everyone was on the dance floor. Tecna watched from afar, with Timmy awkwardly standing a few metres away from her. He decided to walk over to her. "Hey Tecna," He said "Not a fan of dancing, huh?" "I don't know it just makes me feel really awkward." she sighed. "Yeah me too," Timmy agreed. Suddenly, Tecna felt someone forcefully grab her and drag her onto the dance floor.

She turned to face the person who grabbed her. He was tall, blond and had a haircut which Tecna deemed to be quite stupid-looking. She was pretty sure his name was "Jake" or some typical popular guy name. "Hey beautiful," he said in a rather suggestive tone "Wanna make out?" She tried to push him away in disgust but he had a firm grip. "No! Let go of me you idiot!" She fought against him but he didn't give up that easily.

Physical contact with this complete stranger made her uncomfortable enough, but when he leaned closer to her face, expecting her to oblige, that was when she snapped.

"Let me go!" She kicked him in the nuts with all of her strength and he fell to his knees. "What the heck?!" He practically spat "Do you even know who you're rejecting?" "Yes I do, a sleazy creep who views women as a commodity and has an IQ so low that he doesn't understand what the word 'no', means!" Tecna retorted. She heard multiple gasps. A few jaws dropped. No girl ever stood up to Jake. He stood up, his fury becoming present on his face. "I'll teach you a lesson!" He shouted as he raised his hand as if he was about to slap her. He nearly did it, but he was distracted by a voice from the edge of the dance floor. "L-leave her alone!"

Timmy was facing Jake, his hands curled into fists. Jake turned to him and Timmy felt the fear starting to sink in. Jake advanced towards him but Brandon put a hand on his shoulder. "Whoah there," Brandon chuckled "Think about who you're dealing with here buddy. If you mess with them you'll have to deal with us first." He stepped aside to reveal all of the remaining Winx and Specialists, many of whom were looking absolutely livid. Jake stormed off in a huff.

"Timmy!" Tecna ran over to him "Thanks for standing up for me, that was really brave of you." She started absent-mindedly playing with her hair. **_What's wrong with you Tecna? _**"T-thanks, it was nothing really," despite the fact that he nearly died from fear, Timmy was proud of himself for doing something brave for once. "Well it wasn't nothing to me," Tecna smiled.

"Tecna!" she turned to face Bloom "That was awesome!" "Yeah!" Aisha chimed in "He got his butt kicked real good!" "Thanks guys," Tecna said. "Do you want to come back out to the dance floor with us," Stella asked "I promise if any creeps come over I'll throw my shoe at them, and believe me, a stiletto in the face is more painful than it sounds." "No thanks, you can go without me," Tecna declined her offer "I'll stay here." "Ok,suit yourself," Stella replied as she went to dance with Brandon.

Tecna sighed. "Hey Tecna," Timmy noticed that she was still a bit out of sorts even though she waa trying to cover it up "Do you want to go outside for a while? There's a huge garden out that door." He pointed at a white door with a gold frame at the back of the room. "Yeah, that would be great," Tecna followed him through the crowd and he opened the door.

Tecna had forgotten the feeling of fresh air on her skin. She took a deep breath as she stepped out into the massive garden full of manicured hedges. They sat down on an ornate lacquered wood bench. "Are you ok?" Timmy asked. Tecna could hear genuine concern in his voice. "You still seem a bit shaken up, did that creep try anything?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Tecna replied "I just don't really know how to feel. I obviously feel offended and violated, but should I feel flattered that he took such an interest in me? Am I overreacting?" "No it's fine," Timmy reassured her "You've had a rough night so that's understandable" "You can go back inside if you want," Tecna sighed "I'm probably just wasting your time." "It's fine," Timmy said "Parties are overrated, plus you're my friend and I wouldn't be a very good friend if I left you here on your own." **Friend**. It felt so overwhelmingly nice to be called that after years of being ostracised. She felt herself tearing up. **_No! You can't cry in front of him, you idiot!_**

Timmy noticed that Tecna looked like she was about to cry. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. He was getting increasingly worried. "I'm fine," Tecna replied, blinking to stop herself from crying. She was not going to let her emotions get the best of her. Suddenly, Timmy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She was initially spooked by the unprecedented physical contact with another human, but she relaxed almost instantly. In his arms she felt safer than she had felt in a long time. He eventually broke apart from her, though Tecna had never wanted it to end. "I'm sorry," he apologised "That was uncalled for." "It's fine," Tecna smiled and hugged him back.

"So," Timmy said "I'm guessing you don't want to go back inside" Tecna shook her head "What do you want to do?" "I think I just want to go back home," Tecna sighed. "Of course," Timmy nodded "Do you have a ride home?" "I don't, but according to my calculations my apartment isn't far from here. I can walk." Tecna replied. "Do you want to walk together? I don't have far to go either." Timmy asked. "Shouldn't you stay here and enjoy the party?" she queried "There isn't really much to enjoy." he said. They walked back towards the party. As Timmy approached the door, he put his hand on Tecna's shoulder. "It'll be ok, we'll be out of here in approximately 1 minute and 23 seconds."

They opened the door and walked through the crowd of people. Timmy turned back to look at Tecna multiple times to make sure she was ok. "Leaving already?" Stella asked "The party's barely even started yet." "Yeah, we're going to go home, we need to do homework." "Ok, have fun with homework I guess." Stella didn't understand nerds one bit. They said their goodbyes and left Stella's mansion.

They reached the end of Stella's driveway. Tecna used the GPS program in her minicomputer to get the directions to her apartment block. "I live in Magix Heights, it's that way," she pointed to her left. "So do I," Timmy said "The odds of that happening are incredibly slim." They started walking towards their apartment block, talking about technology along the way.

In 9 minutes and 33 seconds, Tecna and Timmy reached Magix Heights. They entered the building and stepped into the elevator. "Which floor are you on?" Tecna asked as she pressed the button for floor 5. "Floor 3," he said, pressing the button. They went up the elevator in silence. They heard a beep and the door opened at Timmy's floor.

He was just about to walk out the door when Tecna spoke. "Timmy wait! Thanks for everything. Really, it means a lot." "No problem Tecna," he smiled at the magenta haired girl "If you need anything you know where to find me." They said goodbye and Timmy left. As the elevator went up to Tecna's floor she didn't know how to feel. **_You shouldn't have shown so much emotion. You're supposed to have left that behind._**

Tecna went back to her apartment and did her homework until exactly 1:38 in the morning. All she wanted was to be with Timmy. He had a comforting presence and Tecna really felt like she could be herself around him. She couldn't deny that she liked him, but since the odd of him liking her out of all the girls in their grade were about 1:80, she decided not to get her hopes up.

\--

Timmy entered his apartment, tired yet determined to get his homework done unlike his peers, who's priorities weren't in order in his opinion. He tried to do his homework but he couldn't concentrate. He was worried about Tecna. He eventually managed to get it all done, but he still couldn't get the magenta-haired girl out of his head. He could tell that she was reluctant to show emotion, perhaps out of not wanting to appear as weak and vulnerable. He knew that Tecna was hiding something. There had to be a reason behind her emotionless facade and he was going to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 4: First Encounter With The Trix

Tecna woke up at 7:00 AM to the sound of her alarm. She yawned and got up. She was incredibly tired after the party last night, but she was not going to miss school. Tecna got ready as usual and left her apartment.

As the elevator descended, it stopped abruptly, opening to reveal a farmiliar face. "H-hey Tecna," Timmy greeted her while walking into the elevator. "Hi Timmy," Tecna smiled. "Are you ok after last night?" he asked. "I'm fine I guess," Tecna replied "Can we just forget about last night?" "Sure," Timmy said. They walked to school together, discussing the latest technology. They also exchanged their online names so that they could message each other on the internet.

When Tecna entered the school building, she immediately noticed that something was different. People were staring at her. Laughing. She started to get anxious, but tried to stop herself. No emotions. None. She walked to her locker and was taken aback by what had been done to it.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE" was written on it in large capital letters, presumably blue spray paint. The same thing had happened to Timmy's locker which was just down the hallway. When she opened her locker pieces of paper spilled out. There were photos of her altercation with Jake last night with "PRUDE!" written on them. The rest were notes with various insults written on them such "no one likes you, you're just a nerd", "you will never be popular" and "you're such a prude, what's wrong with you?". Tecna gasped and put her hand over her mouth. **_No. No emotions._**

"Tecna," Timmy put his hand on her shoulder "It's not true! Whoever did this was just looking for attention!" "It's fine," she said, her voice barely audible "I'm fine. "What happened?" Tecna turned around to face Bloom, who had a stern expression on her facs. "I have no idea," Tecna answered simply "Are you alright Stellla?" Tecna noticed that Stella's eyes were red, as if she had been crying. "The Trix crashed the party last night! They ruined it!" Stella wailed "They envited everyone to a yacht party! A freaking yacht party! Their parents died when they were younger and since Icy just turned 18, they got a pretty big inheritance and are spending it left, right and center, and using it to humiliate me! Maybe if their parents hadn't died they wouldn't have turned out so nasty!" Stella huffed.

The rest of the girls and Timmy offered to help clean up all of the junk in Tecna's locker and they were finished in time for their first class, chemistry with Mr. Palladium. As soon as they sat down Mr. Palladium spoke "Not too fast! After a bit of... disturbance last year," he looked at Stella and Brandon, the former of which smiled guiltily and looked up at Brandon "This class will be operating under a seating plan!" He declared triumphantly. The entire class groaned. "Come now, it won't be that bad!" he tried and failed to ease his students' misery. Tecna ended up sitting next to Timmy.

"To kick off this academic year, you will all be making a project in pairs," Palladium announced. Once again, the class groaned. "What is it with the negative attitude in this class? Anyway, you have until the 31st of October to complete this project, so I expect to see some excellent work done. You will be working with the person sitting next to you. You may choose to do this project on any field of chemistry that you wish to learn more about. You may discuss this with your partner for the remainder of this class."

Tecna turned to face Timmy. They decided to do their project on biochemical engineering. They outlined and planned the main body of their project until the bell rang, signalling the end of class. As soon as they left the classroom, Stella walked over to Tecna.

"So," she smiled suggestively "How's the project going with Timmy?" the blonde girl raised her eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, quite good," Tecna replied curtly. "Oh come on, well as know you like him," Stella teased. Tecna blushed. "Well ..I-""See! She's getting flustered! Tecna's in looooove!" "I'm not! Love is stupid anyway!" With that, Tecna turned right to go to her next class.

\--

Tecna speedwalked to her next class, anger radiating from her mannerisms. She turned yet another corner and found herself face to face with Jake. The very person who had caused her all of this emotional distress. She had to get out.

"So," he snickered, a smug expression on his face "I hear you're into other nerds now. I guess no one else is desperate enough to go out with you!" Jake and his cronies burst into smug laughter as if this was the funniest thing since "your mom" jokes. He shoved his phone towards her face. On the screen there was a picture of herself and Timmy hugging in the gardens last night. **_No. This can't be happening._**

"So you reject me but then you go off and make out with this guy? Maybe you're not such a prude after all!" "You're wrong," Tecna was getting increasingly annoyed at this imbecile "We were not making out, we were simply discussing recent events in a platonic and civilised fashion." "You think if you start using nerd language on me that you'll get away with this?" he growled. "No, but it's more helpful to the situation than giving you a reaction." Thankfully, Ms. Grizelda came at that exact moment and Jake had to choose to shut up rather than face the wrath of Grizelda.

\--

Timmy was walking to his next class when he heard people shouting at him "Hey, where's your girlfriend nerd?!" He kept walking. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of a reaction.

\--

The next few classes eventually passed and Tecna headed to the cafeteria to get lunch. She sat in her usual seat across from Musa and next to Timmy at the Winx and Specialists' table. She immediately noticed Timmy's absence.

"Hey guys," she said "Where's Timmy?" "I have no idea, I haven't seen him since our last class," Bloom replied. "I think I may know where he is, or at least who he's with. Jake and his gang were looking for him." Riven mused. "In that case, I'm going to go look for him" Tecna decided. "I'll go too, I know where Jake and his friends like to hang out." Riven responded. "Me too!" Musa hopped over to her boyfriend "I'm not letting either of you go up against those thugs alone." "Right then, where should we start looking?" Tecna asked. "Well Jake and his cronies are usually found behind the bleachers out next to the football field, so we should start there."

The trio exited the cafeteria and made their way to the football field, led by Tecna, who despite being new to the school knew the shortest way to everywhere in the school having effortlessly memorised the map of the school. As they approached the football field they started hearing voices. "You'll pay for making a fool out of me last night!" She heard someone fall and a sickening crack. Tecna immediately ran towards the bleachers.

She turned the corner and saw Jake and his gang laughing hysterically. She saw Timmy, who's nose was bleeding, painstakingly try to push himself off the group. Jake responded to this by punching him in the chest, which not only knocked him back onto the ground but also winded him.

"Stop!" Tecna ran towards Timmy and kneeled down by his side "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," Timmy gasped "Get out of here, you'll get hurt." "And you'll get even more hurt if someone doesn't intervene," Tecna said. "Not cool man," Riven appeared with Musa by his side "Yeah, go pick on someone your own size!" Musa said. "Well, well, well, look who decides to join the party," a cold female voice came out of nowhere. Three girls with threatening expressions on their faces emerged. Tecna knew immediately that these girls were the Trix, Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

They walked over to Tecna and Timmy "Good afternoon lovebirds, I don't believe we've met," Icy smiled menacingly. "I've heard so much about you guys, the Cheerios right? Wait no, I'm sorry, the Trix." Tecna replied. "You guys must really like cereal." Icy growled. "Why you little-" "I really think that won't be necessary girls,"

Principal Faragonda appeared out of nowhere "I saw the entire situation unfold and I think that shall be quite enough of your little shenanigans. I also saw you planting those notes in Tecna and Timmy's lockers early this morning because you so ignorantly overlooked the newly installed surveillance cameras. And I know that you girls did have a bit of help from these young men," She gestured towards Jake and his gang "And I think that a fitting punishment would be a 2 week long suspension each due to the breach of several school rules concerning harassing other students, vandalism and starting physical fights." "Come sisters," Icy beckoned to Darcy and Stormy, glaring at Faragonda "We have other matters to attend to." The three sisters left, Jake and his cronies following closely behind.

Principal Faragonda walked over to Timmy "Are you quite alright dear? I believe you may have a broken nose, as well as several nasty bruises." "I'm fine," Timmy said. "Tecna, please escort Timmy to the nurse's office to tend to his injuries. I will returen to my office now, I have some important paperwork to attend to." "Are you ok Timmy?" Tecna asked. "I told you, I'm fine, don't worry." He attempted to stand up, but stumbled and fell back down due to sprained ankle. Luckily, Tecna caught him just in time. "Try leaning on me," Tecna suggested. Timmy leaned on Tecna's shoulder as she helped him stand up. The two then proceeded to walk to the nurse's office.

Tecna waited outside the nurse's office for 7 minutes and 53 seconds, then Timmy emerged. He had two bandages, one on his nose and one on his ankle. He was supporting himself with a single crutch. "Are you alright? What happened to you?" Tecna asked worriedly. "I'm fine. Just a sprained ankle and a broken nose." "That doesn't sound like fine to me, but I suppose it could have been worse." She sighed. The two made their way back to their lockers, got their stuff and left. Tecna carried Timmy's books to class.

\--

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and before Tecna knew it, it was time to go home. Timmy waited for Tecna outside the school. "I'm no doctor but you shouldn't be walking home in your condition." Tecna stated. She was still worried about him. "Well, I don't have a car, so walking is the only option." Timmy responded. "Can't your parents come collect you?" Tecna asked. Timmy stiffened. She knew that she had hit a nerve.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Tecna apologised. "It's fine," Timmy said. "You had no way of knowing. My parents are scientists. They live on the outskirts on the other side of Magix. They've always tried to get me to be 'independent' " he made air quotes with his fingers "and because of that they always seemed a bit cold and distant. That's why I live on my own. None of the schools in our area were that good, so they sent me to live on my own here so that I could learn to be independent." "Wow," Tecna said. "I had no idea. That must be terrible." "You get used to it," Timmy sighed. "Well ... if you ever want to talk to someone about that stuff, or anything for that matter, you can talk to me about it," Tecna offered. "And likewise to you," Timmy replied.

Tecna and Timmy changed the subject and continued walking back to their apartments. "D-do you want to start working on Palladium's group project? We could go to my apartment." Timmy asked, regretting it as soon as he said it. _**What are you doing inviting this girl to your place? She'****s not going to say yes. **_"Sure," Tecna replied "It's not due for another month and a half, but Iike to be prepared." "So do I," Timmy agreed. "We seem to have a lot in common," Tecna laughed. "Yeah," Timmy smiled. "It's nice to be able to talk to someone who has the same interests as me for once."

They went back to Timmy's apartment and started working on the project (though they may have gotten a little dustracted by video games). "Hey," Tecna said "After what that jerk Jake did to you, he deserves some revenge. And I may have the perfect idea." Tecna smirked mischievously. She would not let Jake get away with what he did to either of them, and she knew exactly how to get him back.


	6. Chapter 5: Revenge and Revalations

"After what that jerk Jake did to you, he deserves some revenge. And I may have the perfect idea," Tecna smirked mischievously. "What is it?" Timmy asked, curious as to what it Tecna had came up with. "As an average nerd, I have an extensive knowledge of computer systems, and," she paused "how to mess with them. I say we do some good old hacking to make Jake's social media page a bit more...fitting." "Tecna, you're a genius!" he laughed. "So, where do we start?"

\--

Jake instinctively reached for his phone as soon as he woke up. "What the frick?!" he yelled. His profile picture on Magixbook had been changed to a rather embarrassing childhood photo. All of his posts were completely humiliating, for example, a picture of him when he was nine with hot cheetos up his nose with the caption "Sliding into ur dms." Jake was furious.

\--

Tecna and Timmy decided to go to school slightly earlier than usual. They wanted to witness the aftermath of their prank.They instantly noticed the gossip. Everyone from the jocks to the art kids was talking about Jake. As soon as he entered the building no one stopped laughing at him. Tecna and Timmy felt incredibly proud.

\--

"It's not fair!" Jake grumbled "Those nerds made a fool of me!" "Don't complain Jake," Icy reprimanded him "If you behave we may be able to end this once and for all."

\--

Tecna was talking to her fellow Winx members "Did you hear about what Jake posted on Magixbook?" Stella laughed. "Yeah**," **Musa said "He's fuming! I think it could have been a prank." "Prank or not, he's become the laughing stock of the school, and he deserves it!" Aisha added. "Hey guys," Bloom said "We should all hang out together at the weekend. How about a slumber party at my place?" "Heck yeah!" Stella said. "How about we all go straight to my place after school on Friday?" Bloom suggested. Everyone agreed. Tecna was excited. This was her first time being invited to a sleepover and she relished the feeling of being included.

\--

The rest of the week went by surprisingly quickly. Even though Tecna's time at Magix High had gotten off to a rough start, Tecna was enjoying school so far. Before long, it was time for Bloom's slumber party. The girls packed into Bloom's car (4 girls sat in the back, but hey, at least they used seatbelts). They arrived at Bloom's house in 7 minutes exactly.

"Hi girls!" Bloom's mom greeted them at the door. She had red hair just like her daughter. "Mom, dad, this is Tecna. She's our new friend, she just transferred this year." Bloom introduced her. "Hello Tecna, my name's Marion, I'm Bloom's mom. Bloom's father, Oritel is at work." "Nice to meet you," Tecna said. The girls went upstairs and put away their bags.

"So," Bloom said "What should we do first?" "I know!" Stella giggled "Let's play truth or dare! I'll go first." The game commenced. "Tecna," Stella chose the magenta haired girl "Truth or dare?" Tecna decided to play it safe. "Truth." An evil grin formed on Stella's face "Do you like Timmy?" she raised one eyebrow. "What?!" Tecna said, blushing "No I don't!" "You expect us to believe that?" Stella laughed "You're head over heels for him and you know it!". "I...well.." Tecna didn't know what to say "You can't prove it." "I know when someone likes someone else," Stella said "It's like a 6th sense, I'm never wrong about that kind of stuff, any of the girls can tell you." The other girls nodded in agreement. Tecna realised that she was defeated.

"Well...maybe I like him a little," Tecna muttered. "Ha! She admits it!" Stella declared triumphantly. "I just don't know what to do. The probability of him not liking me back is too strong," Tecna sighed "If only I could put logic aside for awhile and let myself be swayed by emotion." "Hey, logic isn't always right," Stella smiled knowingly "I've seen the way he looks at you. His eyes practically light up when he's talking to you. He definitely likes you, and we are going to get you two together, isn't that right girls?" "Yeah!" the others agreed. "Thanks, I guess," Tecna said.

The game or truth or dare continued and hilarity ensued. Flora was dared to try flirt with Helia over text, something incredibly out of character for her. Stella had to wear socks and sandals for the rest of the night, much to the blonde girl's horror. She was eventually allowed to forfeit because the others were getting sick of her complaining. They then ended the game because they knew that if it went on for much longer, it would get out of hand.

After the chaotic game, Stella gave everyone manicures. Tecna chose a lilac nail polish, her favourite colour. The girls then decided to watch a movie. After much deliberation, they decided to watch "The Notebook". Tecna was the only one who wasn't crying by the end of the movie. She never really got why people cried at movies. After all, the characters aren't even real people. Nonetheless, she decided not to voice this opinion to the crying girls, as they were already jokingly calling her a psychopath for not crying.

The girls were sitting down eating snacks and drinking hot chocolate when Tecna felt something soft hit her on the back of the head. She turned around and saw Musa holding a pillow, smiling deviously. Tecna grabbed a pillow and faced the brown eyed girl, then hit her back with her own pillow. "Pillow fight!" Stella yelled, then charged at Bloom with a pillow. Soon, it was an all out free for all.

Bloom and Stella were standing on the bed trying to knock each other off. Flora was using her pillow as a shield, trying to degend herself against Aisha, who was probably the strongest girl in the school. Tecna and Musa were laughing while trying hit each other. Tecna was only half paying attention to the epic battle, trying to think of a strategy. Suddenly, she faked right, ran to her left and stole Musa's pillow.

"Ha!" Tecna stood up, holding up the two pillows like a champion with their trophies. Five seconds later, Aisha managed to grab Flora's pillow. "Ha ha!" "I guess this is the final showdown then!" Stella said. Tecna and Aisha stood facing each other on Bloom's bed. Bloom was the designated referee. "Go!" Bloom said, and the game began. It went on for over 10 minutes, with both sides doing equally well. "Guys," Bloom said "This has been going on for 10 minutes, how about we just call it a tie?" "Ok," Tecna said. Aisha agreed.

Bloom looked at her watch "Whoah, it's one AM already!" "Who cares, sleep is for the weak!" Stella shouted. "Tell that to Bloom's parents who you probably just woke up," Musa snickered. "Speak for yourself Stella," Flora yawned "I'm exhausted." The others murmured in agreement. "Alright then, since most of you seem to want to sleep, let's go to sleep."

The girls put out their sleeping bags got into them, ready to hit the hay. There was initially some giggling, but everyone went to sleep eventually, except for Tecna. She took out her minicomputer, hoping that Timmy was still awake. She opened her messaging app and sighed with relief when she saw that Timmy was online.

**1:18 AM**

**Timmy****: **Hey, how's the sleepover going?

**Tecna: **Great. Stella snores though lol

**Timmy:** Well that's unfortunate XD anyway, how are you?

**Tecna: **Good. How are you?

**Timmy: **Good.

**Tecna:** Are you sure you're alright after what happened with Jake?

**Timmy: **Yeah I'm fine. It was kinda worth it because if it hadn't happened we might not have been able to get revenge on him lol.

**Tecna: **Yeah, that was pretty epic. He got what he deserved.

They talked for a while, but eventually they decided to go to bed. It was 3:01 when Tecna finally decided to go to sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Timmy.

\--


	7. Chapter 6: Heightening Tension

The Specialists were all gathered in Brandon's house. Riven and Brandon were playing pool, with Sky acting as referee in case Riven got too competitive. Helia was drawing while talking to Nabu. Timmy was absent-mindedly staring at his minicomputer, lost in thought. "Are you alright Timmy?," Helia asked "You seem a bit...distracted."

"It's nothing," Timmy replied. "Are you sure?," Sky probed "I can tell something's bothering you." "Well... it's just that..," Timmy sighed. "I really like Tecna, but I don't know what to do about it. What if she doesn't feel the same way? I just love hanging out with her, and she's so pretty and smart, but she probably doesn't feel the same way, I'm not intersting or particularly good looking and therefore she has no good reason to like me."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Brandon said "I'm no psychic, but whenever you two hang out it's obvious that you guys have really good chemistry. She really seems to enjoy talking to you and she looks happy around you. I'd say there's a fairly strong chance of her liking you." "You really think so?," Timmy asked, Brandon's pep talk starting to give him hope "Yeah, I do," Brandon replied.

"Hey, the Halloween dance is coming up, why don't you ask her to be your date?" Sky suggested "That's a really good idea," Timmy said "Her response will surely be an indicator as to whether she likes me or not. All I'll need is the courage to ask her."

\--

The Winx met up again in Stella's house on Sunday. The other girls seemed unusually excited and Tecna wad curious as to why this was. The girls went into Stella's mansion and the butler directed them to Stella's enourmous closet, where Stella herself was waiting. They greeted each other and sat down.

"Let's get down to business," (A/N: TO DEFEAT THE HUN) Stella said "The Halloween dance is in a month, and after the success of my costume designing skills last year, I will be making all of your costumes according to a theme, again. This year's theme is fairies! I have given everyone a power based on their personality and interests and desgned the costumes. Today you shall all try on your costumes. First up, is Bloom." She handed Bloom a blue outfit on a hanger. The red-haired gurl then went to try on her outfit.

Ten minutes passed and all of the girls had tried on their outfits except for Tecna. "Tecna," Stella called her "You're up." Stella handed Tecna her outfit and she went to try it on. From looking at the outfit, Tecna's power was clearly technology. The outfit consisted of a purple jumpsuit with blue sleeves and gloves with a green jewel and wings, along with a purple helmet and blue boots. Tecna put it on and stepped outside the changing room to show the others.

"How is it? Do you like it?" Stella asked. "It's great!" Tecna replied "The outfit fits well and the technological influence clearly represents my personality." "Great!" Stella said. Tecna changed back into her normal clothes then the girls ate snacks while watching a movie.

\--

The weekend had passed and it was time to go to school again. Tecna instantly noticed that there was a significant buzz around the school. Tickets were on sale for the Halloween dance. The Winx and Specialists all met up and bought their tickets together. All of the guys were already asking the girls to be their dates, with the exception of Aisha, who asked Nabu first. Tecna was the only Winx without a date. She really wanted to go with Timmy. Tecna noticed that he was acting like there was something on his mind.

"Hey Timmy, what's up? You seem kind of distracted." Tecna said. The bespectacled boy looked up, snapping out of his daze. "I'm fine, just thinking." He was trying to work up the courage to ask her to be his date, but he ran out of time and the Winx and Specialists had to go to class.

\--

Icy, Darcy and Stormy watched from afar as the Winx and Specialists purchased their tickets. "She clearly doesn't belong," Stormy commented, watching as Tecna stood on her own while the other girls were talking to their boyfriends. "Yeah," Darcy said "We're the only people who see her for who she truly is, an irksome little gnat who doesn't deserve to be popular." "Soon she will pay for disrespecting us," Icy smirked "It's only a matter of time before she learns her place in this school, and it's not with them."

\--

The morning classes flew by, and before long it was time for lunch. Tecna was walking to her locker when she heard a farmiliar voice behind her. "T-Tecna! Wait up!" She turned around to see Timmy walking towards her. "Hi Timmy," she said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Timmy asked "Sure," Tecna said "What is it?" "Well... I've been thinking and..," he started, but his words deserted him "It's okay Timmy," Tecna reassured him "Just say it."

"Will you be my date for the Halloween dance?" his heart skipped a beat and he started to blush. "Of course," Tecna said "I-I'd like that a lot." Tecna started to blush and she could feel herself heating up. **_Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened. Don't get your hopes up, it doesn't mean he likes you. _**The two nerds both smiled. Timmy was shocked that someone like her would choose someone like him, but he was incredibly happy at the same time. An awkward silence ensued as the two glanced at each other, unable to think of something to say. "Well... I'm going to go put my books in my locker," Tecna said "See you in the cafeteria." She turned and walked back to her locker.

\--

Tecna started to walk to the cafeteria. She caught up with the rest of the Winx along the way. They immediately noticed her abnormally cheerful disposition. " What happened Tecna?" Musa queried "You seem really happy." "Yeah," Flora agreed "It's unusual to see you acting this

..." she trailed off. "Normal?" Aisha suggested, causing everyone to laugh. "I bet it's boy related, hmm?" Stella asked, raising an eyebrow and nudging Tecna with her elbow.

"It's nothing," Tecna laughed. "It's not nothing and you know it," Stella replied. "Fine. Well...Timmy asked me to be his date to the Halloween dance... and I said yes!" Tecna smiled. "Eek!," Stella squealed "I knew he liked you!" "Calm down Stella," Tecna laughed at her friend's reaction "Just because he asked me to the dance doesn't mean he likes me." "Well it's a pretty clear indication if you ask me!" Aisha said. "And if you two don't get together soon we'll have to step in!" Musa teased. The girls laughed and headed to the cafeteria.

\--

Their next lesson after lunch was P.E with Codatorta the Terrible. The girls changed into their P.E clothes and went to the gymnasium. To warm up, everyone had to run 10 laps of the gymnasium. Timmy watched happily from the sidelines because he couldn't participate due to ankle. He found his eyes drifting to Tecna again and again. The girls finally completed all ten laps, but they weren't out of the woods yet. They were then faced with an array of exercises including sit-ups, pushups, squats, lunges and more.

After they finished their strenuous "warm-up", the class was split into two teams for a basketball team. Tecna was made team captain because of her leadership and strategy skills, and she led her team to victory. As Tecna's team celebrated their victory, Icy, the captain of the other team, glowered at them from the sidelines "Soon she won't be laughing anymore," She whispered to her sisters. The diabolical trio then laughed hysterically before being told to shut up by Codatorta because they sounded like dying cows.

\--

Tecna emerged from the showers and went to get her clothes from the small locker she was using. She immediately noticed that her clothes were missing. "What are you going to do?" Musa asked. "Don't worry," Tecna said "I know exactly who's behind this." While the other Winx practically turned the girls' locker room upside-down, Tecna calmly borrowed a bobby pin from Stella and picked the lock on Icy's locker, revealing her clothes inside, much to the Trix's dismay. "Seriously," Tecna said "Is that all they've got?"

\--

School eventually came to an end, and Tecna and Timmy walked home together. They were initially a bit awkward, but before long they were able to have a functioning conversation again. They immediately went to Timmy's apartment to work on Palladium's group project. They sat down at the kitchen table and began working.

Tecna started to space out, gazing into Timmy's green eyes. "So if we cut down the introduction, we'll be able to fit more information into the main body of the project," He noticed that the magenta-haired girl had become rather disengaged.

"Tecna are you listening to me?" "Yes Timmy," She signed. "If only I could put logic aside for a moment and let myself be swayed by emotion, after all, it can't be that bad," Tecna murmured. "What did you say?" Timmy asked. **_Crap. I did not _****_mean to say that out loud. _**"Wha- nothing!" Tecna stammered. "Alright then," Timmy said. All he heard was something about logic and being "swayed by emotion". That could explain why she was so spaced out, if only he knew what she meant. **_Could it be to do with me?_**

The two went back to work but eventually Tecna had to leave. She was about to walk out the door when Timmy grabbed her arm gently. "Wait!" Timmy blurted. He was anxious but his love for Tecna had taken complete control "I have to ask you something!" "What is it?" Tecna asked. **_Could he be asking me out? _**"Well...I-," he tried to say something but he couldn't. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

"I was wondering...should we use PowerPoint or Google Slides for the project?" **_Darn it Timmy, you blew it._**

Tecna looked disappointed. **_How could I have been so stupid? Why would he be asking me out?_** "PowerPoint, I guess," she shrugged her shoulders "See you at school tomorrow." "Bye!" he said. Tecna left and closed the door behind her. Timmy sighed and leaned against the door. **_When will I learn to stop being such a coward?_**


	8. Chapter 7: The Dance

It was the 31st of October at last. The last few weeks had been fairly uneventful, with no major attacks from the Trix or Jake, though Tecna knew they were planning something big. Tecna went into school buzzing with energy, excited for the dance, mainly because she would get to be with Timmy.

Today was also the deadline for Palladium's group project, which Tecna and Timmy had finished weeks ago. Their first class was chemistry, which meant that they would be presenting the project right away. Tecna headed to class, sitting down in her seat next to Timmy. "Hi Timmy!" she said cheerfully. "Hey Tecna," he replied "Are you ready to present the project?" "Yeah, this is going to be easy since we're so well prepared." Tecna said.

"Settle down class!" Palladium silenced his pupils "Now, who will be presenting their project first...how about Stella and Layla!" (A/N: Hehehehe get it?) "First of all, my name's Aisha, you're mixing me up with someone else again, second of all, we can't," Aisha replied "Stella left the flash drive at home." "I did not! The flask dive is in your house!" Stella argued, unaware of her error. The other students laughed, earning a confused look from Stella. "Who even uses flash drives these days?" Tecna laughed. "Yeah, cloud storage is much more efficient." Timmy agreed.

"Well what about Riven and Lara?" The other girl glared at Riven. The two had clearly had a arguement, most likely due to Riven's temper. "We're not ready yet either." Riven grumbled. "What about Stormy and Andrew?" "No." "Chimera and Darcy?" "Nope." "Is there any pair that is ready?" Palladium asked, clearly exasperated by his class's lack of motivation. Tecna and Timmy raised their hands, the only group who was prepared.

"Well it's good that one group is ready," He sighed "You both get extra marks for actually having the project done _on_ _time._ As it would be unfair to give the rest of them a longer period in which to work on the project, you will not be presenting the project today and the deadline will be extended to next week. You all may work on your projects for the rest of the class."

Tecna and Timmy spent the rest of the class talking. Eventually, the bell rang and it was time for the next class, world history with Ms. Grizelda. Stella caught up with Tecna on the way to the class. "So, you and Timmy are working well together hmm?" Stella teased. "As, a matter of fact, yes, we are." Tecna stated.

\--

At lunch Tecna sat down at the Winx and Specialist's table. She instantly noticed that Timmy wasn't there yet. Knowing that the last time Timmy wasn't present at lunch he was in a fight, Tecna instantly asked where he was. "Don't worry, he's talking to Sky." Brandon replied.

\--

Meanwhile, in the guys' bathrooms, Timmy was pacing back and forth, accompanied by Sky who was leaning against the wall. "What did you want to talk about?," Sky asked "You look anxious, is everything alright?"

"I'm kind of freaking out I guess," Timmy said. "I just don't know what to do. In approximately 7 hours I'll be at the dance with Tecna and I really want to ask her out but, what if she doesn't like me back? What if I make a fool of myself? There are endless possibilities of how this could go and most of them are negative!"

"Hey, it's ok," Sky reassured his friend "As far as I can tell, she definitely likes you, if you look at all the proof then it makes sense. She always looks so happy when she's with you and she seems to really enjoy talking to you. Plus, she agreed to be your date for the dance, and she didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. I'm sure she likes you, it makes too much sense to be untrue. Besides, it's unlikely but so what if she says no? What have you got to lose? At least if it happens you can still be friends. The most important thing is being true to yourself and your emotions."

"Thanks Sky," Timmy smiled "I hope you're right."

\--

Timmy and Sky left the bathrooms and went to sit down with the others."Hey Timmy," Tecna greeted him. "Hi Tecna," he replied "Sorry I took so long, I was having an important conversation with Sky." "It's fine." Tecna said. Everyone was excited for the dance and it soon became the main topic of conversation within the Winx and Specialists.

"So lovebirds," Stella smiled mischievously "Are you two excited for the dance?" She smirked at Tecna and Timmy. "W-what? Us?" Timmy said. "Yup." Stella replied, raising and eyebrow. "First of all, addressing us as "lovebirds" is factually incorrect as we are not in a romantic relationship, second, yes, like most people in this this school, we are." Tecna said.

\--

The girls went straight to Stella's house after school to get ready together. They mainly talked for the first hour or so, but they eventually decided to start getting ready. First was makeup. Because Tecna had only started wearing makeup since the makeover Stella gave her and was therefore rather inexperienced at applying it, Stella took it upon herself to slather various chemicals on Tecna's face. The end result surprised her. Tecna felt that Stella had improved her face by miles. Tecna felt pretty for once, a feeling she hadn't experienced in some time.

"Wow Tecna, you look great!" Tecna was finally ready, with both her makeup and costume on and Bloom clearly approved. "I'll be ready to catch Timmy if he faints." Aisha joked. "Is everyone ready?" Stella asked. "Yeah!" Everyone replied. "Well then let's go!" They exited Stella's mansion and went into a black limousine. Stella knew how to make an entrance, that was for sure. Tecna was excited but also slightly nervous to spend the night with Timmy.

\--

The limousine stopped right in front of the entrance of the gymnasium, where the dance was being held. The Specialists were waiting for them. As soon as the car opened, they heard gasps. Tecna was sure she saw multiple people taking photos. **_So this is what it's like to be popular. And have a friend who's really good at costume design. _**

Timmy spotted Tecna among the girls and was instantly amazed by her beauty. She was wearing makeup that drew attention to her features and the jumpsuit she was wearing showed her long legs and perfect body proportions. She walked up to him, smiling. "Hey Timmy," she said. "H-hi Tecna," **_Don't mess up. Don't mess up. Don't mess up. _**"You look really nice." "Thanks, so do you." Tecna replied. The guys were all wearing blue and white jumpsuits with blue capes. The Winx and Specialists headed inside to the dance.

They were greeted by loud music, the sound of people talking and a waft of heat due to the poor ventilation. The dance floor was already packed. There were teenagers laughing, talking, dancing and eating everywhere. The girls had already started talking and dancing with their dates,except for Tecna and Timmy, who were awkwardly standing a metre apart. Tecna walked over to Timmy in an effort to interact with him.

"Hi Timmy," She said. "Hey Tecna," They stood there for around a minute saying nothing, just awkwardly glancing at each other. "Come on guys, let's dance!" Before the two nerds could protest, Stella dragged them out on to the dance floor. Timmy emitted a nervous laugh. For once Tecna had no idea what she was supposed to do. They copied what the other Winx and Specialists were doing in an effort to look like they knew what they were doing.

"Do you want to go outside for a few minutes?," Timmy asked "Yeah," Tecna complied "To be honest these efforts at dancing are making me feel a little ridiculous." They went out the back door of the gymnasium. They ended up right next to the football pitches behind the bleachers. "So," Timmy said "Are you enjoying the dance so far?" "It's been ok. How have you found it?" Tecna asked. "Ok as well I guess."

Now was her chance to tell Timmy how she felt. It was now or never. She wanted him to make the first move but she was tired of waiting. If he wasn't going to do it Tecna would do it herself.

"Look Timmy," Tecna sighed "T-there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She blushed. Timmy's heart skipped a beat. **_Could_****_ it be? No, it couldn't. _**"Well...I really like you, and not just as a friend... perhaps...a bit more."

"Wait what? Really?" Timmy gasped. Tecna nodded shyly. "I feel the exact same way!" Timmy exclaimed, adrenaline rushing through him. Tecna was at a complete loss for words. A strange feeling was rising up from the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she decided that she liked it. She blushed. Timmy felt a burst of confidence. He was going to do it. He was going to ask her.

"Well... since we both feel the same way... will you be my girlfriend?!" Tecna's eyes lit up. "Yes, I'd like that a lot!" Tecna felt like she was floating. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and ran his hand through her magenta hair. Tecna's head was resting on Timmy's chest, She could hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat. In his arms she felt safe and loved, and she never wanted that hug to end. After 2 minutes and 24 seconds, they broke apart. "Shall we go back inside?" Timmy asked. "Yeah," Tecna said. Timmy took Tecna's hand and they walked back inside.

Tecna and Timmy saw the other Winx and Specialists talking and eating snacks by the wall. They walked over to their friends, hardly able to contain their excitement. "So," Musa said "We saw you guys leaving together and now you're holding hands and smiling like idiots. Is there anything you want to tell us?" She giggled. "Well...," Timmy started "As of 4 minutes and 36 seconds ago, Tecna and I are-" "You're dating aren't you?!" Stella interjected, grinning. "Yes," Tecna smiled "We're dating."

"Eek!," Stella squealed and pulled Tecna into a bone-crushing hug. "I knew you guys liked each other!" "I'm really happy for you guys," Flora said. "Yeah, you make a great couple!" Bloom commented "Congratulations!" Musa hugged Tecna. "How about some celebratory dancing?" Stella asked, already beckoning the others out onto the dance floor. The whole group followed, including Tecna and Timmy.

Tecna and Timmy started to dance with the others, except this time they were much less akward. They tried to dance, laughing at themselves and joking with each other. Soon they noticed that Musa had left, and a few minutes later, she appeared on stage.

"Hi everyone, today I will be performing some of the songs I've written. The first one I'll be singing is called "Never Be alone" and I hope you like it." The sound of instruments came from the speakers and Musa started to sing along to a slow rock song. "Don't be afraid, I'll be right there, an angel will keep you from sorrow."

Timmy and Tecna started to dance more slowly. He pulled her close to him and they danced with their arms around each other, swaying gently to the beat of the music. Tecna felt like she was in heaven. She has finally confessed her feeling to the boy she loved and he reciprocated those same feelings, and now he was holding her gently while dancing to a slow song. She tried to surpress her emotions but she was so in love. She was capable of becoming a hopeless romantic if she let her emotions get the better of her.

\--

Icy, Darcy and Stormy were walking from the side of the gymnasium. "They look so happy, but not for long. On Monday that happiness will vanish and will be replaced by complete and utter despair!" All three sisters laughed evilly, causing multiple confused people to look in their direction.

\--

Soon the dance was over, and it was time to leave. Tecna and Timmy got a ride home with Aisha and Nabu, who dropped them back at their apartment block. The two lovebirds went into the building and entered the elevator.

"I really enjoyed tonight." Tecna said, still unable to stop smiling. "So did I," Timmy agreed "Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow? We could add some finishing touches to Palladium's group project." "Yeah, sounds good," Tecna sighed "I'm really glad I told you how I felt." "And I'm really glad I summoned enough courage and asked you out." They smiled at each other and hugged again. Timmy leaned forward and kissed Tecna on the cheek. "Sorry if that was uncalled for or if I'm moving too fast or-" Tecna returned the favour, kissing him just below his cheekbone. The farmiliar ping of the elevator sounded and they broke apart. "See you tomorrow!" Timmy said. "Bye." Tecna replied.

The elevator door closed. Tecna sighed. She could still feel butterflies in her stomach and the strange warm feeling. **_Maybe emotions aren't that bad after all._**


	9. Chapter 9: The Attack of the Trix

Tecna woke up at 7 AM as usual on Monday morning. She was dreading the day ahead because of correspondence between the Trix and a certain bully from her old school. She felt anxious all morning and hoped that walking to school with Timmy would help take her mind off it.

Tecna and Timmy walked to school together as usual, but as soon as she entered the building, she noticed that something was different. She had a bad feeling, and she knew that the Trix had something to do with it.

As they were walking to their lockers, someone bumped into Tecna's shoulder, knocking her over. "Tecna!," Timny dropped to the ground to check if Tecna was alright "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." Tecna replied. Luckily her backpack took the brunt of the impact. She didn't have to look at the attacker twice to know that it was Icy.

\--

It was lunchtime. Tecna was sitting in her usual seat near Timmy and Musa when she decided to go to the bathroom. On the way there, someone swept Tecna's feet off the ground and she felt hands with sharp nails grab her arms, already drawing blood. They brought her into the bathroom, slammed her against the wall and dragged her upright by her hair, pulling a chunk out.

"So," Icy glowered at Tecna "Still trying to be popular, are we?" Stormy and Darcy cackled. "What?" Tecna said. "Don't play dumb, you might regret it later, especially now that we've been in contact with Mitzi." Stormy smirked. "Yeah," Darcy agreed "We all saw how quickly you joined the Winx, you're clearly just trying to get some of their success. It's clear that you don't belong with them." "They probably don't even want you to be one of them but they're staying quiet out of politeness, after all, every single one of them is a complete goody-two-shoes!" Stormy added.

"Well actually, one of them started talking to me in homeroom, and I joined their group by personal invitation." Tecna stated calmly. **_Stay calm. Don't do anything illogical._** Icy pinned her against the wall. "Don't you 'well actually' me, and don't lie either," Icy said "We know the truth about you and there's no denying it." "I'm only stating facts, what you're implying is a twisted manipulation of past events!" Tecna retorted. The three sisters surrounded her.

"You'll regret taking that tone with us," Icy growled "After all, no one likes a know-it-all like you." "Yeah," Darcy said. "You're just a worthless nerd trying to get attention. After seeing those videos we know who you really are." They continued to insult her and eventually Tecna couldn't take it anymore.

Tecna stumbled backwards into one of the cubicles. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it, trying to block out the sound of the three sisters by covering her ears. They started banging on the door in an effort to harass Tecna even more. Tecna whipped out her minicomputer to message Timmy. She noticed that he had already messaged her

**12:56 PM**

**Timmy**: Are you ok? You've been in the bathroom for a while?

Tecna thought of what to say. She was so overwhelmed by the Trix's sudden attack and the noise they were generating that she could only think of one word.

**Tecna: **Trix.

Icy let out a cold, high laugh. "We'll send those photos to the whole school at exactly 3 AM on Saturday. In the meantime we'll gather more photos and more dirt on you," she smirked "You can try to stop us, but you'll never succeed!" Great. Tecna had less than two weeks to stop the three girls from sending those videos and pictures to the whole student body.

\--

Timmy saw a message from Tecna had arrived at last. She had sent one word. Trix. **_Oh no_**. "Guys!" he exclaimed, getting the attention of the others. "What's up Timmy?," Brandon asked "You never speak this loudly." "I messaged Tecna to ask of she was ok and her reply just said 'Trix'. The Trix must have attacked her!" "We'll go put a stop to it!" Stella declared. "Yeah!," Bloom agreed "No one harasses our friends and gets away with it!" The girls ran towards the bathroom. Timmy hoped that Tecna was ok.

\--

Tecna was on the floor, covering her ears and shaking, a single tear running down her cheek, which she wiped away immediately. Suddenly, she heard the bathroom door burst open "Hey!," She heard Musa's voice "Leave Tecna alone!" "And what are you going to do about it?" Icy sneered. "Let's not forget I have copies of your middle school yearbook photos, and let's just say braces are NOT a good look for you honey!" Stella said triumphantly. "Ugh, fine," Icy grumbled "She's not worth the effort anyway. Let's go sisters." The three bullies exited the bathroom.

"Tecna, where are you?" Flora asked. "The second cubicle from the right," Tecna replied. Musa ran over to the other side of the door on that particular cubicle. "Are you alright? What did they do to you?" "I'm fine," Tecna sighed, then recounted the whole event. "What will we do about those photos?" Bloom asked. "We have until Saturday, I'll think of something." Tecna sighed. After some persuasion, Tecna came out of the bathroom stall. She was covered in bruises and cuts and had a chunk of hair missing from the side of her head.

"Oh my god Tecna!," Musa gasped and ran over to hug her friend "You said you were fine!" "Well then we clearly have different standards of 'fine'." Tecna replied. "Do you want to go back out to the cafeteria or do you want to stay here for a while?" Bloom asked. "We can go back out in a minute, just let me tidy myself up." Tecna said. She stepped in front of the mirror and tried to cover the hairless patch on her head with another piece of hair but it was unsuccessful. She sighed and followed the girls back out to the cafeteria.

Timmy could see the girls leaving the bathroom. He immediately noticed that there was something wrong with Tecna. She had a dismal expression on her face. A piece of hair was missing from her head and she had injuries all over her body.

"Tecna!," He ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Tecna said quietly. Timmy noticed that people were staring, mainly at Tecna's dishevelled appearance. "Do you want to go someplace else and talk for a while?" He asked. "Yeah." Tecna and Timmy left the cafeteria.

Timmy led Tecna down a long hallway and opened the door to an empty classroom. He beckoned Tecna inside and closed the door behind him. He sat down on a desk next to Tecna and put his arm around her. "Are you sure you're alright Tecna? What happened?" She told him the whole story.

"Oh my god," Timmy gasped "That sounds horrible. Don't worry, I won't let them do anything like that ever again." He put his other arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Timmy." He looked around cautiously and kissed her on the lips. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office?" Timmy asked. "I'm fine." Tecna replied stiffly. He continued holding her, stroking her hair soothingly. "It's ok Tecna," he whispered "You're safe now."

Eventually it was time for class. They left the empty classroom and went to their respective locker rooms to get changed into their outfits for gym class. Unfortunately, said outfits consisted of a t-shirt and shorts with the school colours on them, and failure to comply with this would result in an instant detention. **_Just my luck_**. Tecna reluctantly got changed.

As soon as Tecna walked into the gymnasium she could feel people staring at her. She heard a couple people laughing. She ignored them and went to talk to the Winx.

\--

After P.E, she changed back into her regular clothes. She borrowed a denim jacket and a wide hairband from Stella to conceal her injuries and the bald patch.

\--

Tecna and Timmy walked home from school together as usual. As soon as Tecna got back to her apartment she applied band-aids to her wounds and put ice packs on her bruises. The pain from her injuries was getting worse and mundane tasks such as sitting down and standing up became difficult.

Suddenly, at exaclty 5:00 PM she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to reveal none other than Timmy. "Hey Timmy," she greeted him "Come in." "Hi Tecna," he replied "I just wanted to check if you're ok after what happened earlier." "I'm fine, don't worry," she smiled. They sat down on the couch.

An awkward silence ensued. Tecna sighed. "What will we do about those photos?" Tecna asked worriedly. "Well, we could hack into their phone galleries, but it would take 8 hours at least and it's probably illegal. And we'll need to eliminate their source, namely Mitzi." "Ok," a plan was already forming in Tecna's head "We'll hack their phone galleries on Friday straight after school, then we'll deal with Mitzi sometime this week." "We'll need to research the whole hacking thing, it'll be much more complex than simply breaking into someone's social media. How will we deal with Mitzi?" Timmy asked. Tecna smiled. "I have a few ideas."

\--

A/N: As promised, things escalated a bit xD what will become of Mitzi and will Tecna and Timmy be able to formulate a plan to foil the Trix's plan? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 8: Panic Mode

Timmy woke up at 7:00 on Saturday morning. Tecna wasn't coming over until 11:00, but he had some preparations to do. First, he headed to the gym. Physical activity wasn't exactly his forte, but after some persuasion from the other guys (especially Riven, who said "Girls don't like wimps. Go get some muscle or you'll never have what it takes"), he concluded that it would do it so that he could be his best self for Tecna. As soon as he got home, he took a shower, shaved and waited for his girlfriend to arrive.

At 11 AM sharp, Timmy heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to reveal none other than Tecna. She was wearing a purple off-the-shoulder top with a green skirt. She looked incredibly beautiful as always, and Timmy couldn't help but fall for her even more.

"Hi Timmy!" Tecna greeted him cheerfully. "Hey Tecna, come in," he invited her into his apartment. Everything was flawlessy organised and Tecna couldn't see a single object out of place. They sat down on the couch to discuss Palladium's project. They added some finishing touches and decided who would say what when they were presenting it. When they were finished they decided to play some video games.

After much deliberation, they decided to play Halo. Tecna got rather competitive and wouldn't give up that easily. After a close match, Tecna eventually won, with a kill streak of 240. (A/N: Is that how Halo works... I've never played it / ) Timmy was stunned. He had never been beaten at that game before. They went on to play many other games including Overwatch, Call of Duty, Doom, PVP in Minecraft and even Mariokart. "I won that round, which means we both have 3 wins, I guess we should just call it a tie." Timmy laughed. "Yeah," Tecna agreed "I'll settle for that."

After a heated round of various video games, they decided to make lunch. Timmy had some pizza in the freezer so they decided to cook that. "Cook for 15 minutes...right!" Timmy put the two pizza in the oven. Tecna laughed and inched closer to him, then wrapped her arms around him. Timmy snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her emotions were becoming even more prominent, nearly at an overwhelming level. Tecna was aware of this, but for once she decided to leave the wonderful feeling of being with Timmy wash over her. She felt completely at ease.

Suddenly, Tecna felt her phone ringing in her pocket. She broke apart from Timmy and reached for her phone. She recognised the number immediately. **_No. It can't be._** She could feel herself getting. anxious. Tecna dismissed the call without a second thought.

Timmy noticed that as soon as Tecna saw her phone screen she started to look quite uneasy. Her usually radiant complexion became pale and her eyes widened. "Are you alright Tecna?" he asked worriedly "Who just called you?". "I'm fine. Its nobody important." Tecna would not let her emotions or her past interfere with her relationship with Timmy.

Tecna and Timmy sat down on the couch, waiting for the pizza to cook. As soon as she sat down, her phone started to ring again. She checked it. It was the same caller again. "Tecna, I know there's something going on," Timmy sighed "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, just know that if you need my help, I'll be there for you." "Oh Timmy." she sighed and fell into his embrace. They sat there cuddling for a while, allowing Tecna to forget about the phone calls.

Timmy felt a sudden surge of emotion. He was going to do it. He placed his glasses on the coffee table. Before Tecna could question why he did this, he leaned forwards and his lips were on hers. Despite the fact that Tecna's eyes were closed, she swore she could see stars. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a few seconds they broke apart. They both blushed and smiled at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Hold on a minute," Tecna noticed a burning smell "What's that peculiar smell?" They looked at each other urgently upon realising what it was. "THE PIZZA!" They shouted in unison then jumped up and ran to the kitchen. They opened the door to the oven, releasing a cloud of smoke. They both coughed. The smoke alarms went off, emitting a horrible beeping noise.

"You get the pizzas I'll disable the smoke detectors!" Timmy ran to get a chair to stand on so he could reach the button to stop the alarm while Tecna procured the burned pizzas from the oven. Timmy put the chair back and walked over to Tecna. Both pizzas were completely blackened. "Sorry about that, the timer on the oven must have stopped working." Timmy apologised sheepishly. "How about we just make some toast?" Tecna laughed.

After having some nutritious toast for lunch, they sat back down in the sitting room. Tecna's phone vibrated. Someone must have texted her. She gasped. Her worst fears had been confirmed.

**1:32 PM**

**Hey loser its Mitzi. Some girls from your new school asked for some pics and videos of you from before you transferred to show everyone so I gave them these ones. Enjoy :).**

**_No. No. No._** She sent on multiple pictures and videos. There were Tecna's old yearbook photos. A picture of her crying. A video of her being beaten up and subsequently having a panic attack. And so much more. **_This_****_ can't be happening. _**

Tecna was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe. **_Stop! Not here! Not now!_** "Tecna are you alright?!," Timmy asked urgently "It's alright Tecna just breathe!" Tecna got up and started to back away slowly. "T-Tecna," Timmy was getting increasingly worried "Where are you going?". Tecna didn't respond, instead she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. She leaned against the door, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"Tecna?," Timmy said "I won't make you come out, but please come out when you're ready, ok? I'm really worried about you." Tecna waited for her ability to breathe to return. She felt horrible. Anxiety consumed her brain, she was shaking uncontrollably and she felt nauseous and dizzy. Her entire body was freezing but she was sweating at the same time. She sat down on the side of the bathtub, trying to regain her conposure.

After about 6 minutes, Tecna emerged from the bathroom. Her eyes were slightly red and she was still pale and shaking. Timmy, who had been waiting outside the bathroom, immediately went over to her and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "It's ok Tecna." he whispered reassurances into her ear. He led her back into the living room and into the couch.

"Tecna," Timmy said "What's going on?" "It's nothing, really." Tecna insisted. "Not being able to breathe isn't nothing Tecna! I'm really worried about you!" Timmy exclaimed. Tecna simply looked at the floor dejectedly. He pulled her into his arms again. "I'm sorry for getting mad. You don't have to tell me anything." Timmy said. "No, you're right," Tecna sighed "You deserve to know the truth."

"The truth?," Timmy was confused "Is there something you're not telling me?" "Actually I never intended to tell anyone in our school, but since the circumstances have called for it, I should probably explain," Tecna looked nervous.

"Well... I know this entire thing is rather illogical, but back before I transferred I got bullied a lot, I didn't even have a single real-life friend. People harassed me verbally and physically, as well as stealing and damaging my property. My only friends were people on the internet. My emotions often got the better of me, and I was weak and illogical. I started getting constantly anxious and having frequent panic attacks, especially when people were picking on me. I transferred because I wanted to leave all that behind, but then the main bully from my old school, Mitzi, started trying to call me, then after I didn't answer her calls she texted me... she's been in contact with the Trix! She gave them my yearbook photos, pictures of me crying, videos of me being physically attacked and having panic attacks and more!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Oh my god," Timmy gasped "That's horrible!" Timmy didn't understand. How could anyome pick on such a perfect being? "Wait...I remember one of my online friends being in a very similar situation...we started messaging each other on Technology Amino and we became friends..." Timmy mused.

"What?," Tecna gasped "What was your username?!" "It was 'RedGamer106' ," Timmy stated. Tecna gasped. "Mine was 'CyberTec232'!," she said. "Oh my god, it's you! I can't believe it! You were the only person who understood me back then!" Tecna exclaimed. She hugged Timmy, elated from their discovery. "Talking to you was so interesting! We messaged each other nearly all day!" Timmy laughed. "Wow...," Tecna sighed "No wonder we're so compatible."

"Anyway, if this is a sensitive topic then stop me, but have you tried getting help for the panic attacks?", Timmy asked "Like maybe cognitive behavioural therapy or even medication." "I tried to tell my parents but they wouldn't listen. They didn't believe me," Tecna lamented on her past experiences with her parents. "And now that I've moved away I simply can't afford it." "That's awful," Timmy said "Well if it's any consolation, I'll always be there for you." Timmy smiled. "Thanks Timmy." Tecna said.

After a hectic afternoon, Tecna and Timmy decided to relax while watching a movie. They chose a sci-fi movie called "Serenity" (A/N: It's a pretty awesome movie, you should check it out.) They were seated on the couch in each others' arms. Tecna's head was resting on Timmy's collarbone. The lower part of her head was against Timmy's chest, and the sound of his heartbeat soothed her.

Halfway through the movie, Tecna sat up and kissed Timmy on the cheek. "Thank you," she said "For everything." He smiled back at her "You're welcome." Timmy leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Euphoria filled Tecna's head and she kissed him back. At that moment, she felt completely relaxed. She had forgotten about what had happened previously that afternoon and all she could think about was the feeling of Timmy's lips on hers.

\--

Eventually Tecna had to go back to her apartment. Her and Timmy kissed one last time and she went out the door.

She walked to the elevator with a spring in her step. She finally had her first kiss and it was with the most wonderful guy on Earth. It felt like magic and Tecna was on cloud nine, all she could think about was Timmy. She wanted to stay this hapoy forever. She didn't want to think about the apparent alliance between the Trix and Mitzi, and the chaos that would ensue when she went to school on Monday.

\--

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I don't usually do these often, but hi! I promise that this fanfiction will improve over time. I plan on completing it at the end of this summer. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter and the fanfic as a whole. Bye!, PS: In the next chapter the situation...escalates. That's all I'm gonna say. Stay tuned! I'll have the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow or the day after.


	11. Chapter 10: A Brief Distraction

A/N: Ok so this chapter is 20% plot development 80% filler... oh well xD

Two days had passed since the Trix had issued their threat. It was Wednesday and Tecna was at hone formulating a plan to deal with Mitzi. She knew what she was going to do. All that was left was to execute it. She bought a burner phone on the way back from school the previous day. She had Mitzi's number on her smartphone. She was going to text Mitzi posing as the Police.

4:01 PM

To whom it may concern, this is a message from the Magix Police apartment. We have been notified of your affliation with the Magix-based girl gang "The Trix". These girls have gotten into legal trouble multiple times. If you continue to assist these girls you are likely to be charged with assistance to their crimes and could be taken into police custody. This is an official police warning and failure to comply will also result in being taken into police custody. Block these girls' numbers immediately. Thank you for your time.

Mitzi was a mean girl, but she was no criminal. She hadn't gotten in trouble for anything before, so an "official police warning" would surely silence her. Tecna's work on this matter was done

Tecna left her apartment and started walking eastwards. She was meeting the other Winx and Specialists at Brandon's place. She typed the address into the GPS on her minicomputer and continued walking.

Icy, Stormy and Darcy were sitting on leather couches in their ornate living room. Icy had just ended a phone call. "That Mitzi girl blocked my number," Icy grumbled She said something about being warned by the police and hung up on me. Those pesky Winx girls are behind this for sure."

Tecna was walking towards Brandon's house when she heard a farmiliar voice calling her. "Tecna!" She turned around to see Timmy, who adjusted his glasses bashfully then walked towards her. "Hey Timmy!" She greeted him cheerfully. His presence always managed to put a smile on his face.

Tecna's parents, Electronio and Magnethia, were relaxing in their living room of their high-tech abode in the center of Zenith. "I hope Tecna's doing well in Magix," Magnethia sighed, reminiscing on her many previous memories with her beloved daughter "There was a 67% chance of her being happy there so I should be logical and stop worrying."

"I do think of that Magix High was a much better fit for her than the high school her in Zenith," Electronio agreed "However, there have been many stories about a girl gang called the Trix who go there." "I do hope that they'll stay out of Tecna's way," Magnethia said "I don't think I could bear it if last year repeated itself."

Timmy and Tecna arrived at Brandon's house, a large, modern, white detatched house with multiple cars in the driveway. Brandon answered the door. "Hey guys, come on in." He ushered them inside. They walked into the living room, where the rest of the Winx and Specialists were sitting. There were snacks, plastic cups and large bottles of soda on the table.

"Hi guys!" Bloom waved at them cheerfully . She was sitting next to Sky and Stella, the latter of whom was talking to Brandon while playing with her hair and batting her eyelashes. Aisha and Nabu were playing a game of table football. Riven and Musa were talking in the corner and Helia was drawing with Flora watching over his shoulder.

Tecna and Timmy sat down on an empty space on a white leather couch. Sky cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "So," he said "What should we do?" "I know!" Stella piped up "Truth or dare!" The others nodded in agreement. "Right then," Bloom laughed "So who wants to go first?" "Me! I wanna go first!" Stella said excitedly.

"Timmy, truth or dare?" Stella grinned mischievously. Timmy jumped. "Umm...dare?" He didn't want to look like a coward, but heregretted his decision immediately. "Kiss Tecna!" Stella declared.

"Well...um...I.." Timmy got very flustered. Tecna laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on that doesn't count!" Stella teased. "Well maybe we shouldn't make them do it if they're not comfortable with it." Flora suggested."I-it's fine," Timmy said "If you're ok with it." He gestured towards Tecna. "Umm.. It's fine." They looked at each other awkwardly. Tecna inched closer to Timmy. Suddenly, Timmy took her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers. She put her arms around his neck and one of his hands went around her waist. The kiss lasted 10 seconds, then they broke apart.

Both Tecna and Timmy blushed and glanced at each other shyly. "Eek!," Stella squealed "Your turn Timmy!" The game continued, and many ridiculous feats occured, most notably, Riven in drag, which he agreed to begrudgingly after Musa threatened to steal his hair products the next time she went to his house. It was at that moment that they made the pact "What happens in Brandon's house stays in Brandon's house."

After about an hour of truth or dare, Stella suggested a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. All of the couples sat in a circle and a bottle was placed in the middle. Stella spun the bottle, and it landed on Musa and Riven. Brandon led them to the bathroom, where they would spend the next seven minutes. The two went inside and Brandon set a timer on his phone. When the seven minutes were up, the two emerged, looking rather elated. They sat back down and Musa spun the bottle once again.

The bottle spun quickly, then it started slowing down. The suspense was killing Tecna. For a while she thought it would stop at Flora and Helia, but it continued to move slowly and landed on Tecna and Timmy instead. Timmy gulped nervously. "This way guys." Brandon smiled and toom them to the bathroom.

Timmy sat down on the edge of the bathtub and started to fidget with his hands. Tecna closed the door and sat down next to him. "So..." She started to say something but trailed off. Timmy laughed nervously and moved closer to her. Suddenly, Tecna leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Timmy kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. He started to stroke her hair as they kissed and Tecna put her arms around his neck. Tecna felt like she was flying. In that moment she truly felt as if she was in heaven, like all of her problems had disappeared. They kissed again, and this time there was some tongue involved. They continued this until there was a knock on the door, signalling that the seven minutes were up.

Tecna and Timmy returned to the living room. The game of seven minutes in heaven continued, then they decided to watch a movie. When the movie was over, it was exactly 8:01 pm. It was time to go home. Everyone said their goodbyes and left to go home. Tecna and Timmy walked home together. They talked and laughed the whole way there. Tecna felt so relaxed and at ease while talking to him. They were so compatible that it felt like they were soulmates, though Tecna thought the concept of having a soulmate was illogical.

Tecna and Timmy arrived at their apartment block and got into the elevator. They pressed the button for each of their floors and waited as the elevator ascended. A ping sounded as the door opened. "I really enjoyed today," Timmy smiled. "So did I," Tecna agreed. Timmy leaned in and gave Tecna one last kiss before leaving. "Goodbye Tecna." he said. "Bye Timmy!" The door closed and the elevator went up. Tecna felt light as a feather. She had come to accept the fact that she was in love, and she was enjoying it.


	12. Chapter 11: Race Against Time

The duration of the past few days had been stressful for Tecna. The Trix took every possible opportunity to remind Tecna of her impending doom, whether it was by malicious comment or by tripping her in the hallways. Tecna knew that striking back would be illogical because they might just decide to post the photos before her and Timmy could stop them. It just made Tecna feel even more hopeless.

By the time school was over on Friday, Tecna was well and truly sick of waiting. She wanted to end this once and for all. Her and Timmy walked back home together as usual. They went straight to Tecna's apartment to start their plan. Tecna had a well constructed plan to remotely access Icy's phone, and if all went well, she would finally be able to remove the photos from her grasp.

Tecna turned on her desktop computer while Timmy got his laptop out from his backpack. They got to work immediately. Timmy was worried about her. She seemed anxious about the whole situation. Both Tecna and Timmy were silent. No noise could be heard except for fingers hitting the keyboards. "I got in!" Tecna smiled triumphantly. "So did I!" Timmy said. They smiled at each other for a brief moment. They each had their own job. Tecna was going to search Icy's gallery and Timmy was to look at Icy's cloud storage in case the photos were backed up. Tecna had Icy's Magixbook page open on her minicomputer to monitor it.

It was already 9 o'clock. Despite Tecna and Timmy's best efforts, Icy's phone was one of the newest models out there, meaning that it had excellent security. Tecna was trying to look at Icy's storage. She spent ages trying to get into Icy's gallery, but it was extremely well-protected. Timmy had finished looking through Icy's cloud storage and confirmed that the photos weren't there. He was now helping Tecna. She was getting increasingly frantic, it was now coming up to 11 o'clock. Timmy tried to calm her down but it was to no avail.

"Yes! I'm in her gallery!" Tecna said. "Great!," Timmy put his hand on her shoulder "Now let's delete those photos!" Tecna scoured Icy's gallery for the photos and videos Mitzi sent, and deleted them at last. "We did it!," Tecna cheered and threw her arms around Timmy. Timmy laughed and kissed Tecna on the cheek. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I couldn't have done it without you." It was 12 o'clock before they knew it.

Suddenly, Tecna's minicomputer beeped. "What was that?" Timmy asked. "It's a notification from Magixbook," Tecna said "A new post from...Icy?" Tecna's heart skipped a beat. **_No. No. It can't be. It's not possible_****_. _**Tecna hesitantly clicked the notification. Icy's new post showed up on the screen. **_No._** It was the photos. And the videos.

"No," Tecna mumbled, her face in her hands "No." "Tecna," Timmy put his arm around her "I'm so sorry. It's going to be ok, don't worry." To his suprise, she batted his arm off. "You don't get it!" Tecna was getting agitated "Now the entire school knows how weak I am! I wasn't supposed to show emotion since I got here, but now the entire school's seen a video of me having a panic attack!" "Tecna it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions like that." Timmy tried to reason with her. "You just don't get it." Tecna had tears in her eyes. "Tecna..." Timmy was at a loss for words. "Just leave," Tecna said coolly "I want to be alone." Timmy wanted so badly to try help her but he had no idea what to do. "Ok," He sighed in defeat "Just tell me if you need help, ok?" Tecna nodded. "Goodbye Tecna." he said. Tecna didn't reply.

\--

Tecna walked into the kitchen. **_Welp, now the entire school views me as nothing more than an emotional weakling._** She had seen the comments on the video. _"What a loser" "LOL she needs help, she's clearly emotionally unstable." "What a crybaby." "There are starving children in Africa and she's having meltdowns over a couple mean girls. Honestly disappointed with humanity rn." "What a worthless piece of junk, if she's crying over this then she's never going to survive in the adult world." "Just kys already."_ It already had over 100 likes, some of which were from people Tecna didn't even know. Her beloved technology was being used against her.

**_Maybe they're right._**

**_Maybe I'm nothing more than a worthless emotional unstable loser, a burden and a waste of space. Logically speaking, even Timmy would be better off without me._**

The cool blade of a kitchen knife met the skin of her forearm before she knew what she was doing. She did it again. She could see blood on her arm from the multiple wounds she created. **_I deserved it anyway._** She used some tissue to wipe the blood and went to bed.

\--

A/N: Well that was...dark. This fanfiction was originally meant to be a bit more light- hearted but oh well. Anyway, if you like this fanfic/chapter, please leave a review, they are a great source of motivation. (that was a shameless self-plug, I know.)


	13. Smol Announcement

I'm at Irish College (basically sleepaway camp except everything's conducted through the Irish language) and there's no WiFi big sad. There won't be many updayes until Monday the 4th at least. Thanks for understanding and I'll try my best to update both my fics if I can.


	14. Chapter 12: The Girl From Linphea

Tecna woke up at 7 AM for school on Monday. As much as she didn't want to go, she knew that it would be illogical to put it off, as she would still have to face the terrible day she was expecting. She wore the same clothes as usual, except with a purple hoodie to cover the scars on her arms from Friday. She made herself a plain slice of toast and left to meet Timmy so they could walk to school as usual.

Tecna was getting anxious as she was waiting for her boyfriend to come to the door. She still felt guilty for getting mad at him on Friday and she didn't want him to be hurt. He opened the door and she looked at the floor awkwardly. "Hey Tecna!" Timmy greeted her.

"Hey Timmy...," Tecna sighed "I'm really sorry for yelling at you on Friday, I didn't mean what I said, I never wanted to hurt you and I shouldn't have became so illogical and taken my emotions out on you like that."

"It's fine Tecna, you were upset." Timmy smiled reassuringly.

"It's really not," Tecna insisted "I said that you don't understand me, but as a matter of fact, you comprehend my thought process and emotions so much more than anyone else would, and in the heat of the moment I forgot about that."

Timmy replied simply by hugging her. Tecna couldn't help but smile in the safety of his loving embrace.

They arrived at school after ten minutes of walking. Tecna spent the duration of the walk mentally preparing herself for the day ahead while she talked to Timmy. She was expecting the worst, jeering, teasing, whispereing, laughing, etc. Contrary to her predictions, the atmosphere in the school seemed as normal as ever. No one seemed to be remotely interested in tormenting her. Tecna was relieved, and quite frankly confused, but she wasn't letting her guard down just yet. She didn't trust the situation at all.

Tecna and Timmy got to their locker area. "Is everything okay Tecna?" Timmy noticed that she looked uneasy, almost suspicious.

"I just don't get it," Tecna mused "Surely everyone saw Icy's MagixBook post, so why does everything seem so...normal?" Timmy grinned sheepishly.

"Well...you see...you looked quite different before you transferred," That much was true. At the time, Tecna had shoulder-length hair, glasses and even braces.

"So... because it didn't entirely look like you do now, I was able to find another girl online and claimed that it was her, not you. Said girl lives in Linphea, so there's no way of her finding out because it's highly unlikely that she would know Icy and see the post, and since Icy's posts don't name you, or the location they were taken from, it was easy to pull off. So... surprise!" He laughed nervously.

Tecna put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, you did that for me?," She threw her arms around him "Thank you so much!"

Timmy smiled at his girlfriend. "I knew how upset you were, and I didn't want you to be unhappy, or for the Trix to get away with embarrassing you."

"Thank you!" Tecna couldn't believe it. He had single-handedly foiled the Trix's plans, for her.

"Hey guys!" Tecna turned around. Bloom was walking over to them, with the Winx and Specialists in tow.

"Nice work Mainframe," Brandon slapped Timmy on the back, making him jump "We saw how you fooled the Trix's plans." "T-thanks Brandon." Timmy said. Mainframe had become his nickname among the Specialists, due to his passion for technology and his IQ of 150, the same as Tecna's.

"How about we go into the city tonight to celebrate?" Flora suggested "We could go to a restaurant there."

"Great idea Flora!," Bloom said "How about we all meet at my house at 5, then we drive into the city together?"

"Sounds like a plan Bloom!" Musa was eager to have fun with her friends. Tecna smiled to herself. What she had expected to be a nightmarish day had taken a welcome positive turn.

\--

Tecna was at home getting ready to go out. She was wearing a powder-blue dress, a denim jacket and purple ballet flats. She put on a bit of makeup, foundation, lip gloss and a little bit of eyeliner. She heard her doorbell ring, it was Timmy. They were going to walk to Bloom's house together.

When Tecna opened the door, Timmy beamed at the sight of his beloved. Timmy couldn't help but internally freak out a little, as she looked even more breathtakingly beautiful than usual. Her face was glowing, and Timmy was overjoyed that he had managed to make her happy again. Timmy looked handsome in dark blue jeans and a white shirt with the top button undone. He had gained a bit more muscle mass since the guys had started getting him to work out, though he was still the same huge dork that Tecna had fallen in love with.

"Tecna, you look great!" Timmy couldn't hide his awestruckness.

"Thanks, so do you!" Tecna closed and locked her apartment door. They proceeded to walk to Bloom's house.

Despite the fact that they made the journey on foot, Tecna and Timmy arrived at Bloom's house before any of the others, at 5 o'clock on the dot. Tecna prided herself on being punctual. The others came within the next five minutes. As per usual, their mode of transport of choice was Brandon's pickup truck. Tecna and Timmy sat in the back of the truck with Bloom, Sky, Musa, Riven, Aisha and Nabu. Tecna sat next to Musa and Timmy. The group talked, laughed and joked together for the entirety of the ten-minute car ride to the center of Magix City.

\--

"Ugh! That wannabe Specialist foiled our plan!" Stormy grumbled. "I can't believe we got outsmarted by an absolute loser!" Darcy said. "No need to complain sisters," Icy smirked "All we need to do is take a more...direct approach. We have... connections after all."

\--

Bradon parked the car in a recently-constructed underground parking lot. Tecna and Timmy couldn't help but marvel at all the modern technology. There were lights and signs telling you which parking spaces and how many were free, a platform that was rather like an elevator that brought your car up to the next level, and various high tech machines. Musa laughed seeing the pair of nerds enthralled by the technology.

"Maybe we should just leave those two here," She joked "They seem to find it more entertaining than us!"

After a couple minutes of walking, the group of Winx and Specialists found a restaurant to eat in, Chez Magix. They sat down at a large table and read their menus. After ordering their food, they started to talk among themselves.

"Hey guys," Stella got everyone's attention "What's the couple name for Tecna and Timmy?" Both members of the aforementioned couple blushed.

"I don't think that's really necessary." Tecna said awkwardly.

"I don't know," Aisha mused "Tecmy? Timna? Nothing really works."

"I think TxT has a good ring to it." Bloom suggested.

"It's settled! TxT it is!" Stella declared, perhaps a bit too loudly.

\--

"Hello?," Icy picked up the phone .

"I heard you and your sisters were having some trouble with those Winx girls again. I'll take care of it, they've been pestering us for long enough."

"They're going into Magix tonight, they'll all be in one place."

"Perfect."

"Just deal with them and report back to us."

"Silly girl, you report back to me now. I pull the strings around here, you understand."

"Yes, I understand."

\--

Just after the group of teens had placed their orders, a mysterious figure walked into the restaurant. He was tall and wore a suit, a threatening smirk on his face. Timmy instantly recognised him as the powerful multimillionaire and gang leader Philip Darkar. A close friend of the Trix's family. Timmy knew that this didn't mean anything good. The Trix were planning something big, he just had no idea what.

"Guys," Timmy got the attention of his friends "Whatever you do, don't look nnow but that guy who just came in is a family friend of the Trix and a powerful gang leader. The Trix will want to get revenge after what I did, and they might need to utilise some external forces to do that. I don't have a good feeling about this. Icy, Darcy and Stormy and Darcy have a plan and it's already in motion."

"It's just a coincidence Timmy," Bloom said "They couldn't have formulated another plan so quickly, and we don't even have any proof that this guy is helping the Trix."

"Yeah," Brandon agreed "You can relax now mainframe."

Timmy sighed. He knew something wasn't right, and he wasn't going to relax just yet.

\--


	15. Chapter 13: Missing

A/N: Idk why but the settings for typing are acting up and after a a certain point in the story it stays in italics...oh well

As soon as Philip Darkar walked through the front door of Chez Magix, Timmy knew something wasn't right. With Darkar's reputation for trouble and his affliation with the Trix, Timmy knew that this couldn't mean anything good. He just wished that his fellow Specialists and the Winx would believe him. After all, he was the brains of the Specialists, wasn't he?

\--

The Winx and Specialists were eating their food when Timmy decided to go to the bathroom. He left the table and walked towards the back of the restaurant. A couple minutes later he walked out the bathroom door. Timmy was just about to walk back to his friends when he felt a gloved hand grab him from behind.

\--

"Timmy's been gone for a while," Tecna pointed out "Is he alright?"

"I don't know, he seemed fine before," Sky reasoned "I'll go check on him."

Sky stood up and went to the bathrooms. When he opened the door, Timmy was nowhere to be seen. Panic starting to set in, Sky looked around the room. All that was left of Timmy was his red-rimmed glasses and a neatly folded note. Sky picked up the two objects and ran back to the table where his friends were seated.

"Guys," Sky gulped "We have a problem." "Where's Timmy?" Tecna asked, her eyes growing wide with fear.

It was plain to see that she was worried about her boyfriend. The fact that she was showing so much emotion seemed strange to the others, almost foreign.

"He's gone, all that I could find were his glasses and this note." Sky set down the aforementioned items on the table. Tecna grabbed the note and unfolded it.

"You have until 10 pm tomorrow to find us and your friend. Meet us at the place where it all began. Be there or face the consequences." Tecna read the note aloud.

"It's written in blood." Musa gasped.

"Blood which we can only assume to be Timmy's," Riven stated "What does it mean by 'be there or face the consequences'? And where the heck is 'the place where it all began'?!"

"The place where it all began," Tecna said "The conflict with the Trix started in our school, but that would be way too simple. Perhaps we need to go back further, back to the very start. Since the Trix got those photos and videos of me from Mitzi, a typical mean girl from my old school not unlike the Trix themselves, we can assume that they are associates of some kind. Maybe the note means the very beginning. They want us to meet them at the Zenith Comprehensive school at 10 pm tonight."

"I guess we're going on a road trip then." Nabu said.

"We have no time to lose," Tecna stood up, ready to lead the group on this expedition "Let's get back to the truck. I'll ride shotgun, I'll use the gps on my minicomputer to direct us there. With luck, we should be able to get there with time to spare."

\--

Ten minutes, one trip to Wal-Mart for supplies and a visit to the police station later, they were already on the highway. They went to the police station to report the kidnapping, and the chief of police said that he would get the Zenithian police on the case. They bought food, water and blankets for the long car journey. The endless spaghetti junctions blurred together in Tecna's tired eyes, but she was determined to not fall asleep, she would stay awake to make sure they were going the right way. She was going to find Timmy and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

\--

Timmy opened his eyes groggily. He didn't have a single notion of where he was and what happened. All he could see in front of him were fuzzy indistinct shapes, he was nearly blind without his glasses. He could hear the hum of jet engines, he was on a plane of some sort, presumably a private one as he couldn't hear many people and no one had seemed to notice that he was out cold.

"Where am I?" Timmmy asked.

"Somewhere your bothersome little friends will never find you." a threatening male voice which could only be Darkar himself cackled triumphantly. Timmy knew that Darkar was going to strike, and as usual he was right. His only hope was that Tecna and the others would figure out where he was before it was too late.

\--

After a quick coffee break to re-energise themselves, the Winx and Specialists were back on the road. It was one am already, five hours since they left Magix. Brandon was now sleeping in the back seat, and Nabu was driving. Stella was sitting next to Brandon and Tecna was still in the passenger seat. Everyone else was huddled together in the back of the truck, blankets around their shoulders to keep out the November cold. Tecna hadn't slept one bit. Even if she wanted to, it would be extremely difficult to do so, as she was too worried about Timmy.

"You should get some sleep Tecna," Brandon said.

"I'll be fine. I need to make sure we're going the right way and that my minicomputer is working." Tecna replied.

"Don't worry, I've been to Zenith before," Nabu smiled reassuringly.

Tecna was too tired to argue. They pulled over and Tecna was now sitting in the back seat next to Musa, who took Stella's seat. The two girls shared a blanket and relaxed into their seats. Eventually, Tecna fell into a deep sleep.

\--

_Tecna was standing in a dark labyrinth. The voices of the Trix echoed around her._

_"You have 15 minutes to find your little friend, or else."_

_She ran down the path to her left while opening the GPS app on her minicomputer. She found the right directions to the centre of the labyrinth, which picked up body heat from the thermal scanners. She ran as fast as she could, hearing the Trix cackling and taunting her in the background. She reached the center of the labyrinth, but something wasn't right. Timmy wasn't there._

_Icy stepped towards her, an evil smirk on her face._

_"Oh dear, you're not as smart as I thought you were, are you? You fell for our tricks, we messed with the clock on your minicomputer, those fifteen minutes are long gone, and so is your precious boyfriend. Darkar took care of him. Did you really expect us to play by the rules?"_

_"N-no!"_

_Timmy's body appeared in front of Tecna, cold and lifeless._

_"Timmy no!," Before Tecna knew it, she was crying, pleading in a most illogical fashion "Wake up! Please Timmy wake up!"_

_"Denial won't change anything, Timothy Argon is dead, and it's your fault for not being able to save him. The blood is on your hands. You're just a worthless nobody, who was too incompetent to save him. It's all your__ fault.__"_

\--

(A/N: This next part isn't supposed to be in italics but is being weird so...)

Tecna woke with a start and screamed. She sat bolt upright. Her throat tightened and she could barely breathe. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Tecna!," Musa exclaimed "Tecna it's alright, just breathe," She glanced at the boys in the front seats "Pull over the damn truck Nabu!"

Nabu pulled over immediately. Tecna's head was in her hands, her world was spinning.

"Tecna, are you alright? Did anything happen?" Musa asked.

"It's nothing, let's just keep driving." Tecna insisted weakly.

"It's clearly not nothing Tecna, what the hell is going on?!" Musa was getting irritated.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all, now are we going to continue wasting time or are we going to get back on the road so we can get to Timmy before Darkar hurts him?!" Tecna snapped.

Musa sighed, knowing that asking any further questions would not help the situation. "Fine, let's get back to the truck."

\--

Tecna was still dizzy, shaking and sweaty when she got back into the truck. All she wanted was to be with Timmy and for him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he was miles away in Zenith and at the moment the probability of everything being ok was pretty slim.


	16. Chapter 14: The Final Squall

Tecna woke to the sound of traffic. The car had stopped moving, they were stuck in a huge line of traffic on a busy highway. She checked her watch. It was 8 AM. They had fourteen hours to get to Zenith. With luck they could make it in twelve, not including stops for gas and food. A car journey from Magix to Zenith was long and tiring and Tecna was starting to wish that they had taken a train at least, if not a plane.

Tecna heard a stifled yawn from beside her. Her friend Musa was waking up.

"You ok Tec?" She asked, still concerned after the previous night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tecna stated calmly.

Nabu, who was now driving the truck, took a turn to the left and drove into a gas station. The routine pit-stops had become a regular occurrence with a specific routine. The driver would pay for gas. They would go into the store. First was a quick bathroom break then they would buy food. Within an average of five minutes, they would be back on the road.

Tecna sat in the back of the truck with Musa, Riven, Stella, Brandon, Bloom and Sky. They were huddled together in blankets sharing a couple boxes of pop tarts. Everyone was freezing and exhausted, but they knew they had to go on for Timmy's sake, and they weren't just going to leave a friend in need hanging. Their usual laughing and joking was absent, replaced by an ominous silence. Bloom, Stella and Musa were all relaxed in their boyfriends' arms and Tecna couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't that be her and Timmy? The Trix and Darkar would pay for what they did, Tecna would personally make sure of that.

A couple hours went by. Tecna had passed time by absent-mindedly staring into the distance. Usually she would find solace in tinkering with her electronic gadgets, but she just wasn't in the mood. Even technology couldn't fix the way she was feeling.

Exhausted from the events of the last twenty four hours, Tecna tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking about Timmy. Was he ok? Where they hurting him? Were the Trix and Darkar even going to let him go? Tecna's mind was plagued by questions, and for once she didn't know the answers.

\--

"Where is the Codex?!"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Darkar held a gun to Timmy's head, becoming more threatening every second.

"I swear, she's never even mentioned it to me!"

"Her parents are hiding it, don't lie!"

"Yeah," Icy smirked "After all, you don't have much time left to live, so why waste it in pain?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't know where it is!"

The loud bang of a gunshot rang in Timmy's ears, and he felt a searing pain rush through his left arm. He cried out.

"I told you not to tell lies, but you didn't listen. Now tell us where it is and we won't hurt you anymore."

\--

It was 9:30 pm. The time to face the Trix was nearing, and Tecna was getting increasingly anxious. She tried to stay calm, but she new very well that the Trix and Darkar would show no mercy, and Timmy's life could be on the line.

She snapped out of her daze almost instantly upon recognising the farmiliar buzz of her hometown. Towering modern skyscrapers dominated the skyline, and the traffic was busy, yet didn't make much noise due to advanced high-tech electric cars. A large digital sign welcomed them to Zenith, the most technologically advanced city in the country, if not the world. It felt good to be home despite their reason for being there. Tecna was surrounded by fascinating technology which provided a welcome distraction from Timmy's fate.

\--

The towering structure of Zenith Comprehensive School loomed over the group of friends. Tecna gingerly stepped out of the truck. It was exactly 9:59 pm. She scanned the area, searching for any signs of Timmy and his captors. Suddenly, a black van with tinted windows screeched to a halt behind Tecna and her friends.

The doors at the front of the van opened, revealing Darkar and Icy. Icy made eye contact with Tecna, who stared back fearlessly, furious that they had tried to hurt Timmy. They opened the back doors. There was Timmy, tied to a chair in the dark back section of the van.

"Timmy!" Tecna yelled. She gasped and teared up upon noticing that there was a large bullet wound on his arm.**_They'll pay for what they did_** **_to him!_**

"Tecna!" Timmy could barely see anything without his glasses but her sweet voice was like music to his ears.

"Timmy, we're gonna get you out of here ok?"

"How cute," Icy cut Tecna off "Although I hate to end this heart-warming moment, we need to get down to business. Where is the Codex?!"

**_Of course! Why didn't I think of it before, that's what they want, but I won't give it to them._ **Tecna's parents were renowned scientists, and their latest invention, the Codex, was valued at millions of dollars. It was a large supercomputer that had enough energy to reach all artificially intelligent devices on the planet. If the Trix and Darkar got their hands on it, they would be have power to rival that of presidents and world leaders. Tecna's parents had it hidden in a top-secret laboratory, only her and her parents knew it's whereabouts.

"I'm not going to tell you Icy." Tecna responded adamantly yet calmly.

"Oh really?" Darcy cackled.

Darkar stood up and untied Timmy from the chair. He dragged him roughly out of the van and held a gun to his head.

"How about now?," Darkar smiled "Tell us where the Codex is, you stupid girl!"

Tecna gulped. She had to make a choice between her parents and her boyfriend.

"I... I'll tell you where the Codex is if you let him go." Tecna sighed.

"Tecna no, they'd be way too powerful!" Timmy said "Don't let them win!"

Tecna gulped. it wasn't easy for her to express these kinds of emotions.

"Your life is so much more important to me than that Timmy. I can't lose you!" A single tear rolled down Tecna's cheek. She noticed that she was shaking. She had never been this emotionally attached to someone, and it made her feel vulnerable and confused.

"Give Timothy Argon to us, right now. Then and only then will I tell you the location of the Codex." Tecna said firmly.

"On the contrary, we would rather you uphold your end of the deal first." Darkar insisted.

"No. What reason have I to trust you?" Tecna was getting increasingly agitated.

"Because if you don't comply I can do this." Without warning, Darkar turned his gun towards Timmy and pulled the trigger.

\--

A/N: Hello readers! I've always wanted to do a really dramatic cliffhanger ending they're cool XD I'm sorry this chapter was kinda depressing. Anyway, thank you for reading, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 15: The Downfall of The Trix

"No. What reason have I to trust you?" Tecna was getting increasingly agitated.

"Because if you don't comply I can do this." Without warning, Darkar turned his gun towards Timmy and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the shot rang in Tecna's ears, she felt almost paralysed by fear.

"No!"

Without giving the action a second thought, Tecna sprinted towards Timmy and pushed him out of the way. The bullet grazed the side of her head as her and Timmy fell to the floor. Tecna landed in a rather awkward position on top of him, but that was the least of her concerns.

"Tecna! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Timmy asked worriedly. He felt like he was going to cry, but he tried his best to hold it in. He had to stay strong for Tecna.

"I'm ok Timmy, don't worry," Tecna said. There was a slight pain on the side of her head, she could feel a bruise forming. Red blood streaked her vibrant magenta hair and trickled down the side of her face and neck. Timmy raised his hand blindly and caressed her cheek. Tecna took his glasses out from her jacket pocket and put them back on Timmy's face. For the first time in over 24 hours, his vision shifted into focus and he could see clearly once again. The vision of Tecna's beautiful face pleased him, but he instantly noticed the gash on the side of her head.

"Tecna, you're bleeding."

"It's fine, I just got grazed, that's all." Tecna smiled, happy that her beloved was safe and sound. She could see Darkar and the Trix conversing out of the corner of her eye. Whatever they were planning would inevitably spell danger for the two young lovers.

"Tecna..you saved my life, thank you," Timmy said "But please, don't risk your life for me. Darkar could have killed you."

"Timmy...," Tecna trailed off, tears threatening to fall "You mean so much to me, if I just stood there and let Datkar kill you, I would have never forgiven myself because...I love you Timmy!"

Those last few words repeated in Timmy's mind. He simply stared in shock, blushing a shade of bright red. He felt like the happiest guy in the world. She said it. The l-word.

"I love you too Tecna," Timmy grinned and ran his hand through her hair. He sat up and kissed her passionately ,as if it was their last. He leaned forward with his uninjured arm around her. Tecna put her arms around him and relaxed into the kiss, a euphoric sensation washing over her.

"Aaaaw," Stella cooed, watching the couple's display of affection "That was so sad...but heart-warming at the same time I feel like I'm gonna cry!"

"I'm glad they're reunited." Flora sniffed, holding back tears of her own.

Musa glanced over at Riven. She noticed that his eyes were watering.

"Riven, are you crying?"

"No!," Riven spluttered "I'm not crying, I don't cry! It's just...hayfever!"

Musa was no genius but she knew that mid-November was _not_ hayfever season, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt his fragile pride.

"I hate to break up your makeout session but we've got work to do!" Icy declared.

"Leave them alone Icy!" Bloom stepped forward, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Yeah," Stella said "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size, or, more accurately, with your own horrible fashion sense?!"

"Girls, girls, girls," Darkar chuckled "Let's not forget that I'm the one with a weapon here."

"Yeah, some weapon you got there. What could it be, a box of...," Flora trailed off, trying to think of a threatening combination of words (she didn't insult people very often) "Shadow...peanuts?"

(A/N: Reference to the Winx Abriged Show, go watch it on YouTube, it's a literal masterpiece)

Stormy and Darcy giggled at Flora's attempted insult. Darkar lifted up his gun.

"Does this look like a box of 'shadow peanuts' to you?," He snarled, making air quotes with his fingers "I could pull this trigger and kill each of you one by one, so you can all suffer and watch your pathetic friends die...infact...I think we'll start with blondie over here!"

Stella yelped as Darkar grabbed her by the hair.

"Get your filthy paws off of me, I'm rich you know!" Stella struggled against Darkar as he placed his gun to her temple.

"Stella! No!" Brandon yelled.

"Brandon!"

Darkar was fed up with wasting time

"Enough! It's time for you to-"

He was cut off by the loud hum of helicopter blades and the shriek of the ambulance and police car alarms.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands up!" a Zenithian officer commanded him. "You are outnumbered and surrounded."

"Never!" Darkar fired three warning shots up into the air.

"You are surrounded by exactly twenty armed officers, please drop your weapon and put your hands up."

Darkar grumbled in defeat ,dropped his gun and put his hands up.

"Well?" he eyeballed the Trix.

The Trix groaned and put their hands up along with Darkar.

The Trix and Darkar were cuffed and escorted to police cars. They were all to serve prison time for kidnapping and violent crimes, and Darkar had additional charges accumulated from over the years of money laundering, robbery, even homicide. Paramedics rushed around to check for injuries. Tecna lost Timmy in the crowd. She craned her neck and eventually found him.

Timmy was in the back of an ambulance in a gurney, with a paramedic by his side. He was lying down with a foil blanket on top of him.

"Timmy!" Tecna ran over and jumped into the ambulance.

"Miss, you're bleeding!" The paramedic noticed the cut on the side of Tecna's head.

"It's just a scratch," She said, then sat down next to Timmy. She ran her hand through his red hair and kissed him on the cheek "Are you alright Timmy?"

"Yeah I'm good, now that you're here." Timmy smiled at his girlfriend. He sat up and gently pulled her into a loving embrace with his good arm.

The paramedic insisted on tending to Tecna's wound. Luckily, it was rather shallow and stitches weren't necessary. Within ten minutes, they were off to the hospital. Tinmy was brought straight to the emergency room.

Timmy was sat down at a metal table and instructed to take off his shirt by a tired-looking female doctor with grey hair. Because the bullet wound on his arm was still very painful, a nearby nurse assisted him. Tecna couldn't help but stare. Tecna knew that Timmy had been working out recently, but she couldn't help but be surprised by his increased muscle mass. His biceps and chest had become more toned and he even had some feint abs. He wasn't exactly ripped just yet, but he still had muscle and Tecna found it attractive all the same.

The doctor brought out a first-aid kit. She unearthed a tweezers, gauze bandages, anaesthetic and antibacterial wipes and a needle and thread. Tecna took his hand, knowing that the removal would be painful.

The doctor applied the anaesthetic wipes, making Timmy's arm feel slightly numb. Then she took the tweezers and positioned it on Timmy's arm. She dipped the tweezers down into the wound and coaxed the bullet out of Timmy's skin. Timmy cried out, and Tecna squeezed his hand in an effort to console him. Tecna could barely watch, she wasn't squeamish, she just hated watching her beloved in pain. The doctor cleaned and dressed the wound, instructed Timmy on when to change the dressing and checked his vitals. Timmy put his shirt back on and got off the table.

The gruelling procedure of removing the bullet was over. Tecna and Timmy walked back to the waiting room, where the remaining Winx and Specialists were sitting together.

"Tecna! Timmy!" Musa ran over to them and hugged them, careful not to touch Timmy's injured arm.

"Are you guys alright?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, we're fine now." Timmy replied.

"It's midnight and we're all exhausted, we can't just drive back to Magix. Where will we stay for the night?" Stella asked. As if on cue, Tecna's parents, Magnethia and Electronio, ran in through that hospital doors.

"Tecna!" The two loving parents enveloped their daughter in a bone-crushing hug. "Are you alright sweetie?," Magnethia asked worriedly "The police told us what happened, are you hurt? We were worried sick!"

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." Tecna reassured her mom.

"Are these your new friends from school?" Electronio asked, gesturing to the Winx and Specialists.

"They sure are!" Tecna beckoned the girls and guys to come over and introduce themselves.

"Mom, dad," Tecna started apprehensively "This is my boyfriend, Timmy." She took Timmy's hand and guided him forwards to meet her parents.

"H-hi, nice to meet you." Timmy was not expecting to be kidnapped and have to meet Tecna's parents in the same day, and honestly he couldn't decide which was scarier.

"Hello Timmy it's nice to meet you." Magnethia smiled welcomingly. Electronio shook Timmy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Timmy, my name's Electronio and this is my wife Magnethia."

Electronio was a tall man with purple hair, a receding hairline and a beard. Magnethia was around Tecna's height and had medium-length light blue hair.

Magnethia gasped when she saw the large bandage on Timmy's arm.

"Are you alright?," Magnethia asked "What happened to your arm.

"It's a long story mom, I'll explain later." Tecna said.

Tecna and her parents lived in a large detached house in the city. Magnethia and Electronio agreed to letting the Winx and Specialists stay there for the night, so they got into Brandon's pickup truck once again for a fifteen minute drive to their house, which seemed incredibly quick in comparison to their long trip from Magix to Zenith. The group of teens went inside and sat down in the living room.

"You all look freezing, I'll go turn on the heating. I'll prepare some food too, you all must be hungry." Magnethia went to the kitchen to tend to the cold and starving youths.

After eating, the Winx and Specialists went upstairs to sleep in the spacious recently concerted attic. They found some matresses and laid them out so that each couple ended up in their own cozy alcove. Tecna set up two matresses for herself and Timmy. She chose to sleep in the attic with the others because her bedroom would have been rather lonely, and she felt as if she needed her friends more than ever.

Electronio brought them some blankets and pillows. It was 1:42 AM, and having slept very little since leaving Magix, everyone went to bed straight away. Tecna lay down on her matress and stared into space. A few moments later, Timmy lied down next to her. Suddenly, Tecna felt so overwhelmed by all the emotions she had been trying to hold in during the past few days that she started to cry. The ordeal of the past few days was haunting and she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore.

"Tecna," Timmy gasped and wiped her tears "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I just...after all that's happened in the past few days...I just feel so overwhelmed by everything. The Trix posted those photos, then Darkar helped them kidnap you and then I nearly lost you...," She sobbed "And now you're here and you're safe and I'm so grateful for that, but everything that's happened keeps replaying in my head and I feel like I'm being so illogical for letting my emotions take control of me like this and..." she trailed off and sighed.

Timmy held her close to him and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's ok Tecna, it's perfectly normal and logical for you to feel this way. You've been through so much and I'm so sorry for letting this happen. Just remember that I'm here ,I'm safe ,all of that is over and that I will always be there for you because I love you and you mean the world to me." He gazed into Tecna's bright teal eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Timmy." Tecna snuggled closer to his and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel his chest rising up and down in sync with hers, the gentle rhythm soothing her. She kissed him softly on the lips then went back to her previous position. Lying down close to him, she felt completely at ease despite the events of the last few days. Tecna felt safe in his arms and she fell into a deep sleep knowing that Timmy was right there next to her, safe at last.

A/N: Aaaaaand cut! Tecna and Timmy are finally reunited, yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter XD maybe because they're back together again. What did you think of it? Please review if you can! I finally checked the traffic page and found out that 62 people have read this so if you guys could show your support for this story and check out my other story "The Quest for The Prophecy" that would be great! Enough shameless self-promotion, it's 1:41 AM and I should really be in bed. Bye and thanks for reading!


	18. Epilogue: New Year's Eve

The weeks after Darkar's defeat went rather swimmingly, much to the relief and happiness of the Winx Club and their boyfriends, the Specialists. Darkar was put behind bars and the Trix were sent to a nearby juvenile detention center called Light Rock. The last few weeks of school ended on a high and before everyone knew it, it was Christmas break. Tecna returned home to Zenith, where she spent the holidays with her parents. She returned to Magix on the 29th of December in time for Stella's New Year Party. Much to everyone's surprise, the blonde-haired party girl opted out of throwing a large party and instead invited only the Winx and Specialists. Tecna was looking forward to spending the night with her friends and she was even more excited to see her boyfriend Timmy.

Tecna knocked on the front door of Stella's mansion. The door opened. Stella herself stood in the doorway, with their group of friends at her heels.

"Tecna!," She said with a welcoming smile. "Come in!"

"Hey guys!" Tecna greeted her friends. She removed her purple coat and scarf to reveal an iridescent light blue one-shoulder dress and matching kitten heels.

Tecna stood facing her friends, when a certain bespectacled red-haired boy caught her eye.

"Timmy!" She felt a rush of happiness at seeing her beloved again.

"Tecna!" Timmy ran over, put his arms around Tecna and picked her up gently, spinning her around before placing her on the ground and giving her a quick kiss. The two had gotten more used to showing affection around their friends lately and Timmy had gotten more confident with being romantic, after all, he wanted to make Tecna happy. Tecna blushed slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Tecna." Timmy smiled.

"I love you too Timmy." Tecna replied.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's party!" Stella announced, earning a loud cheer from everyone else.

She ran into a the large ballroom and started to play some upbeat dance music.

"What are you waiting for? Let's dance!"

Everyone started to move to the beat and before long everyone, even Tecna and Timmy, was on the dance floor.

After about an hour, they went into the living room to get refresments. They sat down on multiple sofas and shared chips and soda. Tecna and Timmy sat down next to each other and held hands.

"So Tecna," Stella smiled coyly as she snaked her arm around Brandon's neck "Is Timmy a good kisser?"

"Ummm..." This was one of the rare occasions where Tecna was at a loss for words.

"Stella," Flora lightly scolded her friend "You're making her uncomfortable."

"What? What did I do?" Stella asked, oblivious to the fact that not everyone enjoys being asked questions about their love life. Brandon simply chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey guys, there's a huge barbecue in the backyard, who wants to go make some smores?" Stella asked. The group cheered in approval and they headed outside. Tecna remembered the large ornate door and the manicured hedges. This was where Timmy brought Tecna after her encounter with Jake at Stella's party. Timmy smiled at Tecna and she smiled back. Stella led them over to a patio with a huge barbecue, some chairs and a large table with a mountain of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers on it.

Stella fired up the barbecue and everyone made smores, though after a while things started to escalate. It all started when Sky accidentally-on-purpose smeared a bit of marshmallow on Bloom's nose, and before long it escalated into a full-on food war. Different items of food were being flung left right and center. Stella got the servants to bring more food from the kitchens and as a result things got even more messy.

"Hurricane Katrina? More like hurricane TORTILLA!" Nabu dumped a whole bag's worth of tortillas on Riven's head.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got the power of god and anime on my side!" Riven smacked him on the side of his face with a baguette while Aisha sent a whole bag's worth of pretzels flying in his direction.

"No fair babe," Nabu said to Aisha "You're supposed to be on my side."

Aisha smirked. "We'll see about that."

A few metres away, Timmy was distancing himself from the riot, intending to stay out of the fray. However, his plans were ruined when someone doused him with soda from behind. He looked behind him. Tecna stood there giggling, which was an unusual behaviour for her for her.

"You are on." Timmy laughed and ran towards the table, grabbing some random food items. From the corner of his eye, he stopped he other Specialists, who were evidently still quoting vines. Nabu was throwing avocados at people while screaming "FRESHAVOCADO" and Sky and Brandon performed a powerful rendition of the guacamole song.

Timmy ran back towards Tecna, still able to hear Sky and Brandon singing "Avocado guacamole gua guac amole." He snuck up behind her and pelted her with toffee popcorn. Tecna turned around, caught a few pieces of popcorn and ate them.

"Alright Timmy, you win." she laughed as she sat down on a nearby bench. Timmy sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Tecna put her arm around his neck and looked into his kind hazel eyes. They say there in each other's arms while everyone else continued their food fight until it was time to go inside for the New Year's countdown.

\--

Stella escorted everyone into yet another large room, this one with a huge flat-screen plasma TV on the wall. The Times Square countdown was on the TV. Tecna checked her watch. There was only 53 seconds to go. After 43 seconds it was time for the countdown to start. Everyone started chanting in unison.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year!" Suddenly, Timmy swept Tecna into his arms and kissed her passionately. Tecna put her arms around his neck and relished the feeling of his soft lips on hers. The kiss was long, and when they broke apart, Tecna felt elated. As people started to become sentimental and reminisce on the past year, Tecna felt as if she finally had to say something.

"Well... this year has been eventful to say the least, but I've enjoyed it nonetheless. When I moved here from Zenith, I didn't expect to make such great friends, I didn't expect to make friends at all, but I am so grateful that Musa started talking to me in homeroom and introduced me to all of you because when I'm with you guys...I really feel that I belong, and I'd like to thank you guys for that. Throughout this year, I've made some great friends...and a great boyfriend," Tecna looked at Timmy and laughed "And even though the Trix and Darkar attacked us, we stayed strong and stuck together. Overall, this year has been a pretty great year for me, and I owe it all to you guys. Thank you."

"No Tecna, thank you," Bloom said "Even though you and Timmy only joined our group recently, I feel like it would be incomplete without you guys, and you've made such a great contribution."

"Group hug!" Stella squealed, and soon everyone (except Riven) was in a massive tight hug.

"Hey!" Riven felt an arm (presumably Musa's) grab his and pull him into the misshapen blob of people.

Within that huge group hug, Tecna felt safe and secure, and she knew that she had made some friends for life. She had made so many happy memories with the Winx Club and the Specialists and she was never going to forget them, especially the ones with Timmy, who helped her through so much and she loved with all her heart. For the first time in years, Tecna felt truly at peace.

\--

A/N: That's a wrap! Unfortunately, yes, this is the last chapter of Magix High. For some reason ending this story is oddly emotional for me xD. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic and I'd like to thank everyone who's supported it. Rest assured, I am still working on my other story "The Quest for The Prophecy" (also TxT, feel free to check it out). I also have some plans in the works for another fanfiction that I will write as soon as I can, but school's starting soon, so it might take a while. When I'm finished with The Quest For The Prophecy I might even write a sequel for this story if you guys would like that (I certainly would lmao). Please review this story, they're very motivating. Constructive criticism is welcome as I am looking to improve my writing. I read a couple earlier chapters of this story again and I was honestly shocked by how out if character some characters were, Tecna most of all, I'm sorry lol. Also, I am aware that the Trix go to Light Rock before the Shadow Phoenix arc not after, but I like including fun little references here and there. Anyway, bye for now, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
